


Pleas_Reset_Me

by Pandakiritokun



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandakiritokun/pseuds/Pandakiritokun
Summary: Riku is ein teene mit einigen problemen geleitet von vorwürfen und dem glaube das er selbst dran schuld is gerät er immer tiefer in die bridulie  sein vater sorgt sich und versucht die beste hilfe für seinen sohn zu finden die es gibt da er verhindern will noch einen geliebten menschen zu verlieren Axel is genau der richtige er ist ein aufstrebender jugendtherapeut der schon sehr hohes ansehen geniesst
Relationships: Akuriku Vaniku





	1. ?

Wir Zogen von Hawaii nach Tokyo .  
Warum? Weil mein Vater der Meinung ist das ich einen der besten Jugendtherapeut brauche den es gibt. Wenn man mich fragt hat er eine Macke , wegen irgendeinem ach so tollen Therapeuten hier her zuziehen  
-.- Mich wundert es auch das er so schnell einen Termin bekommen hat. Seine Warteliste wird ja nicht grade kurz sein . Dad sah es als positiv an das er wirklich einer der besten ist. Pah…jetzt sitze ich hier und warte in einem schlicht grauen Flur mit echt weichen weißen Stühlen. Es ist aushaltbar obwohl Dad mich ziemlich wahnsinnig macht mit seinem getippe  
R: Dad? Lass das es nervt  
D: Oh entschuldige , ich hoffe nur das alles gut wird  
Er lächelt mich an , ich dreh mich weg .Warum muss er immer so tun als würde ich gleich kaputt gehen oder Tod umfallen . So schlimm bin ich nun wirklich nicht .  
A: Bitte entschuldigt die Wartezeit ich hatte einen Notfall Anruf aber jetzt ist wieder alles gut und du musst Riku sein ^^  
R: hm  
A: Komm rein ich würde gern erst mal alleine mit dir sprechen wenn es recht ist Herr Jamay  
Dad nickte und ich folgte dem Therapeuten er war jünger als ich erwartet hätte dachte eher bei dem ruf das da so ein alter sack auf mich Warter aber er ist aller höchstens 25  
nun sitze ich meine zeit in einem Drehstuhl ab ich dreh so vor mich hin der raum ist genau so schlicht wie der Flur in einem schlichten grau bis auf eine wand sie ist schwarz und wirkt wie eine riesige Tafel was es wohl auch ist . Ich finde glücklicherweise kein Radio mit nerviger entspannungsmusik oder gruselige Handpuppen denen man seine Probleme erklären soll -.-  
A: Hast du dir nun alles angeschaut?^^  
Ich drehe mich Richtung tisch und frage mich nur eins ,warum zur Hölle grinst der so. Ich starre ihn an und warte bis er mit seiner predigt beginnt  
A: Du erwartest das schlimmste hu?  
Aber ich bin kein normaler Therapeut , zu allererst würde ich mich gern vorstellen mein Name ist Axel ich möchte nicht das du ständig Dr. Sagen musst ich finde es so einfach persönlicher ^^ Darf ich dich auch beim Name nennen ?  
Ich schweige  
A:Okey dein Dad hat mir vorab schon mal ein bisschen was erzählt von dem was vorgefallen ist. Der Tod deiner Mutter hat das ganze sicher nicht leichter gemacht  
Ich schweige  
A:verstehe^^ Dürfte ich deine Arme sehen ?  
Ich schweige und halte meine arme fest am Körper  
A: Interessant , schick doch bitte deinen Dad rein und warte kurz draußen ja  
Ich stand auf und ging in den Flur Dad schaute mich schockiert an  
D: Schon fertig?  
R: Er will mit dir reden  
Dad ging in das Zimmer ich schaute mir den Rest der Praxis an es gab eine kleine moderne Küche ein Zimmer mit einem Bett und einem Radio gruselig >~< und ein schnickes Bad ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf und klatschte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht Dad war nach gut 15 Minuten fertig wir verabschiedeten uns und gingen nachhause Dad sagte kein wort zu mir  
R: Was hat er gesagt ?  
D: Mehr als du  
R: Bist du sauer ?  
D: Enttäuscht , aber Dr. Ächten das dein Soziales verhalten als schwerfall normal war und er damit gerechnet hat das du dicht machst  
R: Schwerfall?  
D: Er wird dich als Patient übernehmen  
R: Jey?  
D: Sei bitte dankbar …Ich bin es, das könnte die letzte Chance sein . Das hier ist ein neu Anfang^^ wir bekommen das alles hin  
R: fein kann ich auf mein Zimmer ?  
D: Ja aber die Tür bleibt auf !  
R:Ja ja  
Warum muss er immer so panisch sein . Ich legte mich in mein Bett und hörte Musik . Morgen ist mein erster Schultag das Schulsystem in Tokyo soll ja noch mal ganz anders sein  
Pack ich das ?  
Ich muss… Dad hat alles dafür aufgegeben damit wir hier sein können …ich muss ihm wirklich wichtig sein


	2. Schule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Schultag steht an Was wird er bringen ?

Babyblau ist definitiv nicht meine Farbe ...Warum zur Hölle gibt es hier Schuluniformen ...Bah! Dad setzte mich vor der schule ab ich wünschte ihm viel glück bei seinem Bewerbungsgespräch und ging schnell weg . Nicht auszumalen was die Leute denken wenn sie sehen das mein Dad mich noch fährt . Für sowas bin ich definitiv schon zu alt ...im nächsten Moment stand ich schon vor meiner Klasse   
L: Stell dich deinen Mitschülern kurz vor   
R: Ich heiß Jamay Riku und bin von Hawaii nach Tokyo gezogen   
S: Wieso sollte man von Hawaii weg ziehen?  
K: Du bist doch viel zu hell!  
O: Warum hast du so lange haare willst du ein Mädchen sein ?  
R: Wegen der Arbeit , Nicht alle auf Hawaii sind braun gebrannt , Nein ich mag meine haare einfach länger   
L: Gut dann setzt dich mal und wir beginnen mit dem unterrichte   
Gott wie ätzend ... ich setzte mich hin und legte meinen Kopf auf den tisch . Ich war so froh als endlich pause war ich suchte mir ein ruhiges Fleckchen und zündete mir eine Zigarette an   
S: Lass dich damit bloß nicht erwischen ^^  
R:Hu?  
S: Mit der Zigarette ^^ die sind hier verboten  
R:ah okay ist mir ziemlich egal  
S: Ich bin übrigens Sora ^^ Du bist ziemlich taff hu?  
R: Hm  
S: Darf ich mal?  
R: Ziehen?  
S: Ja^^  
Ich hielt ihm die Zigarette hin er zog und begann zu husten   
S: Bah xD Wieso macht man sowas?  
R: Weiß der Geier ^^  
S:Warum trägst du eigentlich bei dem schönen Wetter ein Pullover?  
R:Ich friere schnell…  
S: Ich bin etwas aufdringlich hu?^^  
R: Etwas aber das ist okay  
S: Supi lass uns freunde sein ^^   
R: Klar warum nicht   
S:Komm ich zeig dir alles nötige   
Meine restliche Pause verschwendete ich damit mir das Schulgebäude anzusehen Klassenzimmer Toiletten Cafeteria und die Sporthalle in der wir dann auch Unterricht hatten .Ich nahm all meine Sachen mit in eine Klo Kabine und zog mich da um .Gott wie die alle geglotzt haben .War natürlich der einzige mit langer Hose und Pullover ^^*Naja egal dann hieß es Laufen , Laufen, Laufen …   
S:Du musst ja wirklich sehr frieren   
R:Nun eigentlich nicht^^*Sagen wir ich hab ein Hauptproblem  
S:Deswegen das umziehen außerhalb ?Die Jungs meinten schon du wärst zu schüchtern   
R:Was…? Nein das ist es nicht   
S:Schämst du dich du bist grad so rot geworden ?  
R:Baka ich renne wie ein blöder Ich schäme mich für gar nichts :D   
Lügner   
S:Du bist mir einer xD Kommst du nachher mit zum Nudelhaus?  
R:Sorry Heute geht nicht trotzdem danke für die Einladung   
S: Dann beim nächsten mal   
Als endlich aus war, war ich so schnell weg ^^*nach all dem stress gönnte ich mir eine Zigarette Dad war noch nicht zuhause also legte ich mich etwas hin gegen Abend weckte mich der Geruch von essen und ging erst mal Kotzen …danach runter zu Dad   
D:Ah du bist wach wie war dein Tag ^^Geht es dir gut du bist so blass?  
R: Das bin ich doch immer , mir geht es gut was kochst du da ?  
D:Ramen keine sorge Fleisch frei   
R: Super…  
Es schlägt mir trotzdem auf den nagen   
R:Wie war dein Tag heute?  
D:Ich hab den Job ^^Jetzt du   
R: Ich hab ein freund gefunden er heißt Sora und ist ein ziemlicher Hüpfer   
D: Das klingt doch gut ^^ Apropo Dr. Ächten hat angerufen du sollst morgen nach der schule zu ihm   
R:Okey  
Dad stellte das essen auf dem tisch .Der Geruch war … Du musst jetzt etwas Essen Du musst! Ich setzte mich an den tisch und zwang mir die halbe Schüssel rein dann kam das Gefühl wieder und ich rannte zum Bad   
D: Ist es wieder so schlimm?! Es war doch schon mal wieder besser ,das solltest du morgen erwähnen  
Ja es war wirklich schon besser …das muss der ganze umzugsstress sein .Das geht den Kerl überhaupt nichts an Ich ging dann auf dir Terrasse und zündete mir eine Zigarette an   
R:Dad ?! Ich brauche neue Zigaretten!  
D:Schon wieder?!Du sollst doch nicht so viel Rauchen!  
R:Jaja ich Weiß doch ,also besorgst du welche ?   
D: Morgen okay ?  
R:Wird schon gehen ^^  
Dad hasst es wirklich sehr aber er versorgt mich .Besser er als irgendwer denkt er sich wohl .Ob er sich manchmal fragt ob es seine schuld war ? Wessen schuld war es…Meine? Die meiner Ma? Nein … es war meine   
Das Gefühl berauscht zu sein alles zu vergessen nichts mehr zu spüren ich brauche es und deshalb ist es alles   
Meine schuld


	3. Mittwoch

Mittwoch 

Dad weckte mich hektisch ich hab wohl den Wecker vergessen . Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Ich bat ihn mich etwas weiter weg von der schule abzusetzen. Auf dem weg zum Schulgebäude Zündete ich meine letzte Zigarette an . Die Letzte… Dad hat noch keine besorgt…  
K: Guten Morgen Jamai San ^^  
S: Morgen Riku ^^  
R:Morgen   
K:puh das stinkt ganz schön   
R: Tut es das ^^  
S: So schmeckt es auch xD   
K: Sora! Woher weißt du das?  
S: Er hat mich gestern ziehen lassen in der pause   
K: Was?! Du machst das auch in der schule ?  
R: Heute nicht , ich habe keine mehr   
K: Wo bekommst du sowas überhaupt her ? Du bist doch viel zu jung!  
R: Mein Dad ist so nett , damit ich nicht an komische Leute gerate   
S: Er muss mega sein ^^  
R: Er ist okay   
Eigentlich ist er der Beste … er gibt sich so fühl mühe   
K:Ohwe ^^“ wenn du nicht so hübsch wärst würde ich jetzt sehr mir dir schimpfen !  
R: Hu?  
K:Hehe ich bin übrigens Kairi   
R: Riku  
S: Du kairi? Ich bin doch auch hübsch warum schimpfst du dann immer mit mir   
K:Weil du ein Faulpelz bist!  
R:Ihr seid ja eine komische Truppe ^^*  
S: Aber wir sind eine ^^ und du gehörst dazu  
R: Hm^^  
Ein kurzes schmunzeln glitt mir über die Lippen die zwei starrten wie irre   
K: Wie schön du bist *-*  
Wir gingen in die Klasse und das lernen begann vor der ersten pause hatten wir Hauswirtschaft …Der Raum war voll mit Essen Töpfen und …Messern . Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und versuchte es irgendwie zu verdrängen doch die Lehrerin bestand darauf das ich die Teller für die anderen Fülle … drei Schafte ich danach konnte ich es nicht mehr unterdrücken das Gefühl stach mir in den hals ich ließ die Kelle in den topf fallen und rannte zu den Toiletten .Nachdem Erbrechen ließ ich mich auf den Boden Sacken. Und schnaufte   
R: Ich hab nicht mal Zigaretten…  
Ich kramte in meinen Taschen…irgendwo muss noch eine sein …Dann fühlte ich ein piksen … die hatte ich ganz vergessen …meine Spritze …So etwas habe ich lang nicht mehr gemacht …ich holte sie raus und starrte sie an .Ich kämpfte doch ich verlor . Im nächsten Moment krempelte ich meinen Ärmel hoch und stach sie in mein arm langsam zog ich mehrere Milliliter Blut heraus und wartete einen Moment bevor ich es langsam stück für stück zurück drückte …ich ließ den arm fallen und war entspannt kurz darauf hörte ich schritte eilig packte ich die spritze wieder ein und stand auf etwas wackelig und mit verschwommener Sicht ging ich aus der Kabine   
S: Alles okey bei dir ?  
R: Ja , mir wurde nur etwas schlecht aber mir geht es gut   
S: Soll ich dich zur Krankenstation bringen?  
R:Quatsch nein , mir geht es gut   
S:Wenn du das sagst.-. Vielleicht hilft frische Luft ^^  
R:Ja bestimmt   
Das Gute die Wirkung der Benommenheit lässt schnell nach .Das schlechte … das Gefühl lässt schnell nach .Wir saßen nun draußen ich starrte in den Himmel .  
S:Du warst vorher viel alleine hu?  
R:Wie kommst du darauf ?  
S:Du bist sehr verschlossen und zurückhaltend . Du tust als wärst locker und cool .Aber ich glaube du bist traurig und alleine   
R:Du redest Unsinn   
Ich stand auf und ging zurück ins Gebäude mein erster Gedanke war zurück zum Klo und eine weitere spritze aber ich konnte nicht was würde Dad sagen … Soras worte hallten auch in meinen Kopf .Vertieft in meinen Gedanken hab ich irgendwen angerempelt   
C: Hast du ne Macke! Sieh dir das an jetzt ist mein Kaffee auf den ganzen Boden verteilt !  
R: Tut mir leid ich war …  
C: Halt deine Schnauze das will keiner Hören! Leck es auf!  
R:Nein  
C:Hörst du schwer ?Leck es auf !  
R:Hörst du schwer ? Nein   
Schon hatte ich eine sitzen meine Lippe blutete er zog an meinem Haar und drückte mich zum Boden   
C:Leck es auf Arschloch   
Ich spuckte ihn vor die Füße Er kochte vor Wut und zog mich an meinen haaren wider hoch und drückte mich gegen einen Spind  
C:Du stehst auf Schläge oder?   
R:Das nicht nein   
C:Dann auch noch dumme Sprüche ja? Ich hoffe du weißt das ich dir gleich die fresse Poliere   
R:Nicht schlimm du schlägst wie ein Mädchen  
C:Du bist wirklich erbärmlich   
Er grinste hielt mein haar fester und boxte mir in den bauch als es klingelte schlug er mir noch mal ins Gesicht und ließ mich fallen . Geiler zweiter Schultag …Ich beschloss ein wenig auf den kühlen Boden liegen zu bleiben …letztendlich habe ich mein unterrichte verpasst und bin zu meinen tollen Therapeuten . So viel schmerz … hab ich lang nicht mehr gespürt   
A: Huch wie siehst du den aus ?Soll ich deinen Dad anrufen ?  
Ich schüttelte den kopf , der muss sowieso arbeiten   
A: Wenn du meinst , dann schau ich mir das an . Einmal direkt durch bitte   
Ich ging also ins Zimmer und ließ mich in einen Sitz sack fallen der Therapeut nahm seine Tasche und hockte sich vor mich er nahm ein Tupfer und tupfte das Blut von meiner Wange dann schaute er mir tief in die Augen  
A: Wo noch ?  
Er klang so ernst und sein blick war quasi tödlich … etwas zögerlich richtete ich mich etwas auf und zog mein pulli hoch   
A: Da war aber jemand sehr wütend Er begann auf meinen Rippen rum zu drücken dann am bauch es kitzelte komischerweise ^^*  
A: Glück gehabt jungermann , kein Bruch keine Prellungen nur blaue flecken. Wie kam es denn dazu?  
Ich zuckte mit den schultern   
A: Du bleibst also dabei nicht mit mir zu reden ? Nun gut dann werde ich mal kurz raus gehen eine Rauchen ^^  
Meine Augen weiteten sich meine Lunge schrie   
R: …hättest du … noch eine übrig?  
A: Soso^^sprichst du dann mit mir ?  
R: Mal sehen   
Er lächelte wieder und ich folgte ihm auf den Balkon . Wir zündeten die Zigaretten an er schaute Richtung Straße . Er ist ein ziemlich großer Mann mit langen nach hinten gebundenen Feuerroten Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen   
R: Wie alt bist du   
A: oh doch so direkt du überraschst mich , ich werde bald 23   
R: und da hast du so einen ruf ?  
A:Was soll ich sagen ich liebe meine Arbeit und ich bin froh anderen die Schönheit des Lebens zu zeigen   
R: Is das so warum grade Therapeut   
A: Ich hab in meiner Jugend viel falsch gemacht falsche freunde Drogen konsumiert und Randaliert meine Eltern haben mich fallen gelassen ich habe es mit Hilfe meiner freunde geschaft und helfe nun denen die es alleine nicht können   
R: Du siehst gar nicht aus wie ein Junkie  
A: Du auch nicht   
R: Ich bin keiner   
A:soso^^ Und wie kommt dann das Blut an deinen Ärmel ?   
R:Das ist nicht wonach es aussieht   
A: Wenn ich also deinen Ärmel hoch machen würde , würde ich keinen Einstich finden ?   
Ich schwieg … bin ich ein Junkie ?  
A: Was war es ?  
R: Ich nehme keine Drogen  
A: Zeig es mir  
Er schaute mich ernst an .Sein blick war so Kalt  
R: Nein   
Er packte meinen arm und zog den Ärmel hoch… ich weinte … warum …   
A: Du nimmst also keine Drogen ? Was kam dann da rein ?  
R : Blut…   
Er schaute traurig aus während er meinen arm anstarrte   
A: So schlimm also , dein Dad Weiß nicht das du das noch machst ?   
Ich schüttelte demütig den Kopf A: Gibt mir bitte die Spritze und was du sonst noch hast ,ich hoffe du bist dir bewusst das ich das jetzt öfter kontrolliere  
Natoll Kontrolle pur etwas zögernd rückte ich meine Sachen raus   
A: Ich werde dein Dad anrufen müssen, er muss dein zeug zuhause kontrollieren   
R: Da ist nichts ich schwöre   
A: Werden wir sehen , wie kam es nun zu deiner Verletzung ?   
R: Ich hab ein arschloch übersehen und angerempelt er ließ sein Kaffee fallen und wollte das ich ihn auflecke   
A: soso, für heute darfst du gehen wir sehen uns Freitag nach der schule vor der Praxis   
R: Okay  
Ich nahm mein zeug und ging …noch nie hab ich bei einem Therapeuten geweint .Ich habe das Gefühl das er ein stück weit in mich hinein schaut .Zuhause ging ich erst mal Baden Seltsamerweise gefallen mir die blaue/lilanen flecken ich bin auch sehr froh das meinen Bauchnabelpiercing nichts passiert ist .Ich hoffe Dad will sich die flecken nicht anschauen ,er weiß nichts von dem Piercing   
Nach meinen Bad zog ich mir was bequemes an und schaute unten fern bis Dad heim kam , ich umarmte ihn   
R: Es tut mir leid Dad   
D: Ich dachte schon du würdest wieder so tun als wäre nichts . Du scheinst wirklich Fortschritte zu machen Ich bin stolz auf dich ^^  
R: Fortschritte…stolz ?  
Ich war verwirrt   
D:Dr. Ächten war heute sehr begeistert von dir er meinte ihr hättet euch gut unterhalten   
R: … hat er noch was gesagt?  
D: Freitag die Sitzung wird etwas länger sonst nichts   
Warum hat er ihm nichts gesagt ?Er wollte doch …Dad Lächelte und reichte mir eine Große Schachtel Zigaretten ich bedankte mich und ging auf mein Zimmer


	4. Donnerstag

Ich wachte schreiend auf , als ich auf die Uhr schaute zeigte sie 3:21 Uhr ich schüttelte den Kopf stand auf und ging in den Garten eine Rauchen . Warum bin ich überhaupt wach , warum hab ich geschrien … ich erinnere mich nicht .Als ich wieder im Bett lag schloss ich meine Augen konnte aber nicht wieder einschlafen also versuchte ich es mit Musik aber auch das half nicht 6Uhr stand ich auf und machte mich für die schule fertig Heute werde ich meine Haare lieber zu machen ^^*Dad ließ mich wieder an der ecke raus und ich begegnete wieder Kairi und Sora   
K:Wo warst du gestern nach der pause ?  
S: War irgendwas?  
R:Nein alles super ich wollte nur mal schauen wie der Boden so is  
S: Mit wem hast du dich angelegt?^^“  
R:Weisst ich nicht die vorstellrunde hab ich verpasst jedenfalls hatte er sich sehr affig wegen eines Kaffees ordentlich schlagen kann er auch nicht   
Und natürlich … stand er direkt hinter mir   
C:Du hast ne ganz schön Große klappe   
K:…Cifer…  
R: Ach so groß finde ich sich nicht  
S: Riku … sei still   
C: Hör auf deine freunde Schätzchen oder willst du das ich dir vor ihren Augen die scheisse aus dem leib Prügel   
R: Ich verzichte, aber ich bin nicht dein Schätzchen baka  
C:Du glaubst also du wärst taff?  
R: und du, du wärst cool jeder glaubt an irgendwas^^  
O: haha der war lustig ^^ lass ihn ziehen Cifer. Das is der neue aus Hawaii ich hab dir von ihm erzählt .Ist er nicht süß ^^die zu ‘n Haare stehen dir gut ;)  
C: Wenn du das sagst für einen Kerl etwas dürr meinst du nicht könnte glatt ein Mädchen sein  
R:Autsch sag sowas doch nicht   
C:Dein langes Haar macht es nicht besser Oder stehst du darauf wenn deine Freundin daran zieht .Oh bitte Entschuldige du hast sicher gar keine , mein kleiner ;)  
Die zwei drehten sich weg und gingen   
R: So ein wixxer  
S:Bist du komplett wahnsinnig !Den solltest du dir wirklich nicht zum feind machen …  
K:Er kann gefährlich werden zudem hat er viel Einfluss  
Wir gingen dann in unsere Klasse und lernten Fleißig^^“ Die hälfte hab ich verschlafen …in der pause waren wir wieder in der ecke und ich gönnte mir eine Zigarette   
K:Seit wann machst du das überhaupt ?  
R:Seit meinen 12.Geburtstag  
S:So früh?  
R:Jup  
K:Wers braucht …sagt deine Mutter da nichts?  
R:Sie starb zuvor ,sie kann dazu nichts sagen …  
K: Oh das tut mir leid   
R: Mir auch..  
Meine Gedanken schweiften Ich dachte daran wie Mom mich tröstete wenn ich aus der schule kam ,meine Mitschüler Hassten mich wegen meiner hellen haut dem schneeweißen Haar und den türkiesen Augen dazu noch meine dünne zierliche Gestalt. Mutter sagte immer ich sei perfekt so wie ich bin einzigartig…  
Heute glaube ich sie hat gelogen ,sie hat sich sicher für mich geschämt deshalb ist sie tot sie konnte mich nicht mehr ertragen und hat sich umgebracht .Ich bin eine Schande…ich spürte wie eine träne meine Wange entlang lief ich wischte sie weg die Asche meiner Zigarette brannte auf meiner Haut   
S:Hey alles gut ?  
R: Fuck .. ja ich hab Bloß geträumt   
K:Hab ich dich an etwas erinnert?  
R:Nein …bloß ein tag Traum   
K:Bevor ich es vergesse ^^ ein paar Mädels hatten gefragt ob wir nach der schule etwas unternehmen können besonders mit dir ^^  
R:Oh ich Weiß nicht …  
S:Du wirst doch nicht wieder keine zeit haben?  
R: …ein wenig vielleicht ..was machen wir dann?  
K:Ich dachte wir könnten in die Mall gehen  
R: Eine Mall?  
S:Wird dir gefallen^^  
Die restlichen Unterrichtstunden ging schnell vorbei Kairi wartete mit einer Horde Weiber vor der Schule .Mein Magen drehte sich der drang zu gehen wurde grösser …Sora zog mich jedoch vorwärts   
K: darf ich vorstellen Olette Naminè Yui und Yuki   
R: Sehr erfreut   
Alle grinsten mich an als hätte ich ein Törtchen im Gesicht wir gingen dann gemeinsam in die Mall da gab es einfach alles Kino Läden Restaurants wir setzten uns an einen riesigen Brunnen  
O: Bist du eigentlich Mutig oder Verrückt?  
R: Definitiv Verrückt   
Y: Wie Süß ;)  
O: Du machst Cifer sehr wütend ^^  
R: Als ob ich was dafür könnte das er so eine Diva is   
Yu: So mutig*-*  
O:Er lässt dich wie Dreck auf den Boden liegen während du dich auf den Boden krümmst   
R: Er war nicht grad zärtlich zu meinem Haar ich habe einen sehr empfindlichen Kopf  
Y: Du hast ja auch so schönes Haar *-*  
O: Geh mit mir aus ^^  
R:…was..  
O:Geh mit mir aus^^ ein Date   
Y:du solltest lieber mit mir gehen   
Yu: Nein mit mir !  
Ich schaute sie schockiert an und sie rückten mir wie irre auf die pelle   
R:…geht zurück…  
Sie diskutierten unter einander wer mit mir ausgehen dürfe sie kamen immer nähe das wurde mir alles zu viel mir wurde schwindelig …ich torkelte Richtung Ausgang .Kaum draußen hockte ich mich an die wand und machte mir mit wackligen Händen eine Zigarette an .Warum Zittre ich so? Sora kam dann hinter mir her …  
S: alles okay bei dir ? Du Zitterst ja   
Er legte mir seine Jacke über die schultern   
R: Das is lieb von dir aber mir ist nicht kalt.. ich brauchte nur Luft   
S: Ich merke das es dir nicht gut geht   
R: ich bin soviel Trubel nicht gewöhnt oder das Gezanke dabei bin ich gar nicht interessiert   
S: Bist du nicht? An gar keiner ?...  
R: Nein ,ich hab genug andere Probleme da brauch ich nicht noch Mädchen …  
Warum hab ich das gesagt   
S:Bist du Krank?  
R:Meine Seele vielleicht   
S: Ich verstehe, du musst mir nichts sagen .Wenn du aber bereit bist bin ich da   
R: Danke…  
Sora   
Du bist so freundlich   
Mein Magen drehte sich aber ich schluckte es runter .Ich gab ihn seine Jacke wieder und wir gingen wieder rein .Die Mädels starrten mich erwartungsvoll an   
R: Sorry aber nein ich gehe mit keiner von euch aus .Das is nicht mein ding   
O: Wie bitte ?  
S:Du hast ihn schon verstanden   
Y: Schade ,aber vielleicht ein andern mal ;)  
K: puh nach so viel Spannung hab ich echt Hunger ^^   
Yu: Ohja essen ^^   
Wir gingen also zu den essenständen ich versuchte genug abstand zu halten der Geruch war so schlimm… Sora drehte sich immer mal nach mir um …er schaut nach mir…wie lieb …Sowie dann alle ihr essen hatten setzten wir uns wieder an den Brunnen ich jedoch blieb etwas weiter weg stehen es war soweit alles gut bis dann Olette plötzlich hinter mir stand und mir ihr essen unter die Nase hielt   
O:Hier probiere mal ^^  
Ich drehte mich schnell von ihr weg und überlegte Toilette war zu weit weg aber in der nähe war ein Mülleimer ^^“ Gott war mir das peinlich   
Olette machte ein paar schritte zurück Sora kam zu mir und hielt mein haar fest   
S: Wieder gut?  
R:..ja bitte Entschuldigt   
Die Mädchen lächelten zwar hielten aber den abstand   
R: ..ich geh dann mal ^^*  
S: Ich begleite dich okay nicht das was passiert   
Wir liefen eine ganze weile ohne ein wort zu wechseln   
R: Warum?  
S:Hu?  
R:Ekelst du dich nicht? Warum bleibst du bei mir ?  
S: Ich Weiß das du nichts dafür kannst   
R: Was meinst du ?  
S:Du hast Bulimie is doch so   
R:…Woher?  
S:Mein Bruder hat Bulimie außerdem isst du nie in der schule als wir Hauswirtschaft hatten musstest du auch raus obwohl ich dachte das würde nur passieren wenn man isst   
R:Du bist sehr aufmerksam   
S:Ja ^^Ich könnte dir meinen Bruder vorstellen Er könnte dir vielleicht helfen Er hat es unter Kontrolle   
R: Das wäre sicher toll  
Ich folgte ihm zu sich nach Hause   
Ich war sehr gespannt wie sein Bruder es geschafft hat  
Sora bat mich im Wohnzimmer zu warten . Das tat ich gute 15 Minuten bis dann ein ein großer dünner Kerl Der Sora sehr ähnlich sah .Er hat schwarzes Haar und strahlende gelbe Augen er hat viele Piercings und einen coolen styl Er reichte mir die Hand und lächelte   
V: Komm mit ^^  
Er hielt meine Hand fest und führte mich ins Dachgeschoss in sein Zimmer   
V: Vanitas mein Name es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen   
R:Ebenso ich bin Riku   
V:Sora hat erwähnt das du sehr mit deiner Bulimie kämpfst   
R: seit dem Umzug schon   
V:Keine sorge ich kann dir helfen ,wenn du offen dafür bist  
R: Alles, ich will nur wieder essen können   
Er grinste Teuflisch  
V:Augen zu und munde auf ;P  
Ich zögerte kurz aber tat was er wollte .Er legte mir eine Art Blatt auf die Zunge   
V:Nicht schlucken löst sich gleich auf   
R:Was is das ?  
V:Deine Heilung , einfach auf die Zunge legen und schmelzen lassen dann kannst du ohne Probleme essen ^^ Du hast übrigens eine sehr schöne Zunge da fehlt aber ein Zungenpiercing  
Er streckte mir die Zunge raus   
V: Ich hab auch eins ;P  
R:Sieht echt schick aus   
V: Wenn du willst stech ich dir eins ;)  
R:Ja gerne ^^  
Er bereitete alles vor und im nächsten Moment hatte er meine Zunge zwischen einer Zange und stach zu …das Gefühl war unglaublich Er drückte mir eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand  
V: Wenn sie leer is kommst du einfach wieder ^^ aber kein wort zu niemanden   
R: versprochen Danke ^^  
Ich ging wieder zu Sora der mich dann noch nach hause begleitete   
Dad war auch schon zu Hause   
D:Wo warst du den ,ich hab mir sorgen gemacht!  
R: Gott ich war mit freunden unterwegs ,das is übrigens Sora aus meiner klasse   
D: ..mit ..freunden unterwegs ..hallo^^ willst du vielleicht zum essen bleiben ?  
S: Das is ein sehr nettes angebot aber ich muss wieder nach Hause .vielleicht beim nächsten mal ^^ bis morgen :D   
Ich winkte und schaute Dad über die Schulter   
R: Was kochst du da ?Ich hab mega Hunger  
Ich war richtig schockiert dieses Gefühl hatte ich lang nicht mehr   
D: Hab ich mich grade verhört?  
R:Nein ich verhungere wirklich xD   
D: Gut es gibt gleich Kartoffelsuppe   
R:Lecker^^kann es kaum erwarten   
Dad war so Glücklich …wir aßen dann zusammen ,ich musste mich nicht übergeben was auch immer das für ein zeug is es hilft …


	5. Freitag woche 1

Ich wachte früh auf zog mich an und nahm eins der Blättchen kaum war es weg spürte ich den Hunger und ging runter Dad hatte Frühstück gemacht wir aßen zusammen und gingen dann unsere Wege is echt ein anderes Gefühl mit essen im Magen   
S: Guten morgen na alles fit ^^  
R: Morgen ^^ ja alles super dein Bruder war eine Große Hilfe  
S:Das hört man gerne   
Heute haben wir 2 Arbeiten geschrieben wobei ich sagen muss das ich mir das alles schwerer vorgestellt habe . In der pause saßen wir in der Cafeteria unauffällig legte ich ein Blättchen nach alles war gut  
C: Na habt ihr Spaß ? Ihr sitzt am falschen tisch  
R:Ach und wie kommst du darauf?  
C:Ganz einfach meine Truppe und ich wollen hier sitzen   
R:da würde ich meinen Pech gehabt wir waren wohl schneller ^^  
C:Du lernst nicht dazu oder?   
R:Ich wüsste nicht was ich von dir lernen sollte   
C:Na warte-.-  
Er holte aus aber ich konnte schnell genug ausweichen grade als er mein haar packen wollte stieß Sora mich von der Bank   
S: Lauf Baka!  
Ich stand auf und lief ich war schneller aber er und seine Leute sehr geduldig zudem auch besser vertraut mit dem Gebäude…Sie hatten mich letztendlich aufs Dach getrieben und standen vor dem einzigen Ausgang   
C:Ich mache dir ein gutes Angebot , wir vergessen das ganze du musst nur auf deine knie fallen und dich entschuldigen   
R:Davon träumst du wohl nachts ;P hätte nie gedacht das ich dir so gefalle  
C:Was bildest du die ein -.- Du bist Tod !  
Warum muss ich eigentlich immer so eine Große klappe haben er zog mich an mein haaren zu sich und warf mich dann zum Boden wo seine Truppe nach belieben auf mich einschlug und trat . Als ich wieder zu mir kam war es dunkel und begann grade zu regnen .Die schule war leer ich war wohl etwas länger weg getreten Ich ging dann zu meinen Therapeuten der sich vor dem haus eine Zigarette gönnte   
A: Du bist spät   
R:Sorry ich war bis eben beschäftigt   
A:Soso dann komm mal mit   
R:Wo gehen wir hin ?  
Er lächelte nur und ging Richtung Stadt wir sind nicht weit gelaufen da hielt er mir die Tür zu einem Café auf wir setzten uns hin und bestellten , er bekam einen Earl Grey und ich eine heiße Schokolade   
R: Was genau machen wir hier ?  
A: Wir gönnen uns bei dem Wetter eine heiße Tasse ^^ wie war dein tag heute ?  
R:Puh wir haben zwei arbeiten geschrieben und in der pause hab ich Sport gemacht ^^“  
A:Wenn hast du den diesmal verärgert ?  
R:Denselben wie beim letzten mal ^^*Aber halb so wild wie war dein Tag   
A: Das interessiert dich ?  
R:Wenn du mich fragst frag ich dich ^^ So oder gar nicht   
A:Damit kann ich gut leben ^^Heute morgen war ich mit meinen Freunden joggen dann zur arbeite Patienten empfangen pause gemacht wieder heim mit dem Hund raus einkaufen noch zwei Patienten eine rauchen und jetzt mit dir Tee trinken ^^  
R: Wer geht den freiwillig laufen .-.Was für ein Hund hast du ?*-*  
A: ein Husky ^^   
R: Der is bestimmt mega Süß  
A: Wir können gern mal gemeinsam mit ihr spazieren gehen ^^  
R:Ja wirklich?*-* wie heißt sie?  
A:Sie heißt June , sie is mir im Urlaub zugelaufen   
R: Soso du bist ein Tierfreund?^^  
A:Ich hab ein Großes Herz für viele dinge ^^ Wie sieht es bei dir aus ,Was hält dein herz bereit ?  
R: Ich mag Tiere habe aber selbst keins Dad würde ausrasten . Was soll mein herz also bereit halten ?  
A:Liebst du den nichts ?niemanden ?  
R:Mögen vielleicht aber für liebe hab ich keine nerven   
A:Das kommt noch ^^ und mögen is doch schon mal ein guter Anfang schon freunde gefunden ?^^  
R:Ich denke schon , ein paar Mädels wollten das ich mit ihnen ausgehe   
A:Das klingt doch gut ^^  
R: Ich habe alle abgewiesen , waren nicht mein fall   
A: Was is den dein fall?  
R: Keine Ahnung anders halt   
A: Du hast noch viel zeit es zu testen ^^ wie denkst du werden deine arbeiten ausfallen?  
R:Ein gutes , es fühlte sich leicht an   
A: Dann bin ich gespannt wie es ausfällt ^^bist du hungrig?  
R: Etwas, Mittag is ja ausgefallen ^^*   
A:Worauf hättest du Lust?  
R: Was Süßes *-*   
A: Du naschst also gerne?^^  
R:Früher ^^ seit der Essstörung nicht mehr   
A: Dann nutzen wir den Hunger und holen dir was ^^  
Er strahlte förmlich bezahlte die Getränke und ging mit mir zum Bäcker ich durfte mir aussuchen was immer ich wollte *-*Wir setzten uns an einen tisch er schaute kurz auf sein Telefon und ich legte ein Blättchen nach und freute mich auf die Süßspeisen  
R: Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie lecker das is ^*^  
A: Es ist wirklich sehr lecker und ich bin froh das du isst   
R:Das freut glaube nicht nur dich ^^ Dad is auch froh   
A: Ja das glaub ich gern ^^  
R: Er hat viel zutun  
A:Macht dich das traurig oder Glücklich ?  
R: Weder noch , ich bin froh wenn er da is aber auch wenn er weg is da tut er wenigstens nicht so als müsste er ständig in meiner nähe sein ich hab keine zeit von ihm erdrückt zu werden   
A: Was machst du nach der schule ?  
R: Nun wenn ich nicht grade bei dir rum sitze xD bin ich mit freunden unterwegs oder hocke in meinem Zimmer und höre Musik ich hab gestern meine erste Mall gesehen ^^  
A: Und wie war‘s ?  
R: Das ding war gigantisch und so voll mit Leuten und Gerüchen , ich habe mich mega Blamiert   
A:Wie das?  
R: Mir wurde ein Sandwich unter die Nase gehalten darauf hin musste ich mich übergeben   
A: Erbrechen is nichts wofür man sich schämen sollte es is natürlich und passiert jeden mal   
Eine einfache Reizüberflutung   
R: meinst du ?  
A: Jup^^ wenn ich sehr nervös bin wird mir auch schlecht   
R:Interessant   
A: Mann kann viele dinge Beeinflussen indem man die Denkweise anpasst versuch eventuell mal im Hinterkopf zu behalten das du nicht der einzige bist der sich mal erbricht und das du dich da absolut nicht schämen musst   
R:Ich versuche es^^  
Wir machten uns wieder Richtung Praxis bevor wir uns aber verabschiedeten Rauchten wir noch eine zusammen Um ehrlich zu sein war das heute ein sehr schönes Gespräch ^^ Nicht das ich ihm das jemals sagen würde xD aber ich fühle mich etwas besser ,zuhause war alles dunkel ich hatte allerdings keine Lust Musik zuhören deswegen ging ich raus auf die Terrasse und schaute in den Himmel   
R: hey Mom , ich hoffe es geht dir gut da wo du jetzt bist . Dad hat sich viel mühe gegeben ist aber wieder wie früher länger weg es ist quasi wie zuhause …nur ohne dich …ohne dein lächeln Es tut mir so leid was ich dir angetan habe ! ich werde mir mühe geben jetzt ein gutes Kind sein …es ist sehr schwer … aber ich habe Hilfe …du wirst sehen ich werde ein guter Sohn sein …

Wie dumm ich doch bin …  
Sie ist nicht mehr da…  
Wird weder hören noch sehen   
Geschweige den stolz sein   
Ich Narr


	6. Samstag woche 1

Ich lag auf den Boden in meinem Erbrochenen ich stand auf machte alles sauber und ging duschen .Beim anziehen legte ich ein neues Blättchen auf meine Zunge und ging runter   
R:Dad?!  
D:Ich bin hier !Komme gleich runter !  
R:Hab gar nicht gemerkt wann du zuhause warst   
D:Ziemlich spät es war viel zutun Wie war dein Termin ?  
R:Wie immer ^^ Montag dann wieder   
D: Schön hingehen ^^  
R:Ja doch ich kann die tage kaum erwarten   
D:Ich muss dann wieder los ,wenn irgendwas is Ruf dein Arzt an oder bei mir   
R:Jaja   
Dad machte die Tür auf und erstarrte als er Sora und Kairi sah die grade klingeln wollten   
S:Ehm guten morgen ^^Wir wollten nur fragen ob Riku mit raus kommt   
Dad war weiterhin schockiert und starrte   
R: Schon auf den weg ^^ dann bis später Dad   
Wir gingen dann gemeinsam in den park wo sich quasi die ganze klasse an einem Volleyballplatz versammelt hatte   
S: Wir spielen quasi jedes zweite Wochenende ^^   
R: Da bin ich mal gespannt :3  
Wir spielten mehrere runden am Nachmittag gab es ein Großes picknick aber ich war ja vorbereitet ^^ und legte ein neues Blättchen auf   
O: Hey geht es dir heute besser ?  
R: was ? …oh Achso ja war nur eine Reizüberflutung tut mir leid   
O: Kein Problem du kannst es wieder gut machen  
R: Wie den?  
O: Begleite mich heute Abend  
R: …wohin  
O: Auf eine Hausparty ^^  
R: Nein danke , ich bin kein Partygänger  
O:Gib dir ne‘n ruck immerhin hättest du mich fast angekotz du bist es mir quasi schuldig   
R:Gibst du dann Ruhe ?  
O: Vielleicht ^^ also dann bis nachher   
Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl dabei ich wendete mich wieder der Gruppe zu die sich über alles mögliche unterhielt Hobbys Schule Trends Liebe mega öde  
Ich war dann doch etwas erleichtert als Olett mich da raus holte Im Haus drückte sie mir ein Becher in die Hand das zeug roch so übel wie es schmeckte ich wollte es grade wieder ausspucken   
O:Trink aus ,du willst doch dazu gehören oder   
Will ich das ? Wahrscheinlich ja ich steckte mir noch ein Blättchen in den Mund in der Hoffnung das es mir das ebenfalls leichter machen kann doch kaum war der Becher leer wurde nach geschenkt als ich dann kaum noch laufen konnte brachten mich Olette und Yuki in ein Schlafzimmer   
Yu: Setzt dich du solltest dich etwas ausruhen   
Würden sie mich nicht festhalten würde ich umfallen   
O: Is dir warm?  
R: mir geht es gut …nur etwas schwindelig   
Die beiden wollten mir dann den Pullover ausziehen ich versuchte sie mit letzter kraft weg zu drücken wobei ich jedoch umfiel und sie gewannen ich schämte mich und krallte meine arme um mich Yuki schaute sich traurig meine arme an während Olette auf den Einstich drückte   
O:Du bist also ein Junkie hu  
R: Nein bin ich nicht   
O:Das werden wir ja sehen   
Sie ging an eine Kommode und kam mit einer spritze wieder ich schaute sie panisch an   
R : Was is das ?  
O: Das wird dir gefallen  
Sie hielt mich fest und drückte mir das zeug in den arm


	7. Woche 1 Sonntag

Ich wachte auf alles war verschwommen ich lag auf dem Boden in meinem eigenen erbrochenen eh ich mich groß umsehen konnte musste ich wieder brechen Glücklicherweise war direkt ein Bad neben an und ich schaute direkt in die Richtung   
Ich stand auf und rannte zum Klo  
Danach machte ich mich sauber und suchte meinen Pullover fand ihn aber nicht dafür einen schwarzen der über einer Stuhllehne lag also nahm ich erst mal den weit und breit war niemand zu sehen auf den weg nach draußen suchte ich meine Blättchen aber sie waren weg …  
Ich beschloss zu Sora zu gehen auf dem weg überlegte ich was gestern passiert sein könnte aber nach der spritze Weiß ich gar nichts mehr   
S: Guten morgen ^^na alles gut ?  
R: Ja ,mir war etwas langweilig da dachte ich, ich komm mal vorbei ich störe doch nicht oder ?   
S:Du störst nicht ^^komm rein wir zocken ne runde   
Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer wo er mir einen Controller in die Hand drückte ,ich bin kein Gamer ^^*weshalb ich ziemlich oft starb Irgendwann hörte ich schritte von oben und sah Vanitas in der Küche ich entschuldigte mich bei Sora mit der ausrede kurz was zu trinken er nickte und ging an sein klingelndes Handy  
R: Vanitas ? Darf ich kurz stören   
V: Du jederzeit ^^   
R:..Es kommt vielleicht komisch aber ich bräuchte …  
V:Ich Weiß schon ^^ komm mit   
Mein blick wich kurz zu Sora der immer noch Telefonierte Ich folgte Vanitas in sein Zimmer der dann ein neues Päckchen machte und mir hin hielt als ich es nehmen wollte zog er es zurück  
V:Das erste war ein Geschenk, das wird dich wohl etwas kosten   
R:Ich habe leider kein Geld für dich ,Dad hat angst das ich es für Drogen ausgebe   
V: Kluger Mann , er hat nur übersehen das er einen sehr hübschen Sohn hat ;) Wie wäre es mit einen Kuss ?^^  
Einen Kuss ,kann ja nicht so schlimm sein es erfährt ja keiner ich stimmte zu und gab ihn einen flüchtigen Kuss worauf er mich angrinste   
V:Einen richtigen Kuss mein kleiner   
Er legte seine Hände an meine Wangen und drückte seine Lippen auf meine er leckte mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippe und forderte Einlass ich zögerte aber lies ihn kurz bevor er sich löste biss er mir noch auf die Lippe er konnte ziemlich grob sein …  
V: Schön mit dir Geschäfte zu machen mein hübscher  
Er gab mir das Päckchen und ich ging zurück zu Sora   
S:Da bist du ja ^^  
R: Dein Bruder wollte mir etwas zeigen   
S:Du blutest   
R:Achso das hab mir wohl vorhin auf die Lippe gebissen ^^*  
S:Achso^^Kairi lässt fragen ob wir vorbei kommen wollen   
R:Klar warum nicht ^^  
Kairi wohnte in einem riesigen haus mit riesigen garten und einem Großen Pool Olette und Yuki waren auch grad bei ihr und hatten meinen Pullover   
R: Da is er also hin gekommen   
O:Ziemlich schade das du schon einen neuen hast   
R: es war etwas kühl aber ich glaube ich hätte meinen trotzdem gern wieder   
O:Du hattest bloß Panik das die anderen es sehen könnten   
Ich schwieg und überlegte was ich sagen soll  
K:Jetzt hör auf eine zicke zu sein nur weil er dich nicht wollte gib ihn sein pulli zurück und sei still   
Sauer drückte sie ihn mir in die Hand und flüsterte mir ins Ohr  
O:Denk immer daran ich Weiß ganz genau was du für ein stück Dreck bist   
Ein kalter wind zog mir in den Rücken , wieso is sie nur so sauer   
Die zwei dampften ab Yuki drückte mir unauffällig einen Zettel in die Hand  
K: Wie kann man nur so eine zicke sein   
R: Wenn ich das wüsste   
S: Vielleicht hättest du sie nicht abservieren dürfen   
K: Oder du hast ihr zu früh gekotzt xD   
R: Hab ich ?   
K: Black out?  
R: ziemlich , alles woran ich mich erinnere   
Kann ich den beiden vertrauen?...  
R: eine spritze , sie hat mir irgendwas gespritzt   
S: Weißt du was ?   
K: Wie bescheuert is sie den -.-Bist du okay?  
R: Ja etwas Kopf und etwas übel aber so alles gut . Glück gehabt hu ^^  
S:Mach sowas bloß nie wieder Baka!  
R: Tut mir leid   
K: Was meinte Olette eigentlich ? Wegen der Panik   
R:… Keine Ahnung   
S: Vielleicht dein Haut Problem?  
K: Als ob er Haut Probleme hätte xD  
R: Is doch egal   
Es wurde still …meinte stimme wankte zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung Mein Telefon fing an zu vibrieren Ich ließ es in der Tasche   
R: Ich muss jetzt gehen bis morgen ^^   
Ich ging nach hause auf dem weg schaute ich was es mit dem Zettel auf sich hatte   
Yu: Tut mir leid wegen dem Koks mach dir keine Gedanken dir is nichts weiteres passiert du hast dich kurz darauf mehrmals übergeben ,wir hatten angst und haben dich liegen gelassen   
Es tut mir so leid 

So viel dazu ^^* als ich zuhause ankam   
D: Wo zum Henker warst du   
R: Mit freunden unterwegs   
D: Die ganze Nacht?  
R: Nein ich hab bei Sora geschlafen und vergessen anzurufen entschuldige   
D: Dann is ja gut ,ich hab mir sorgen gemacht . Du solltest Dich waschen du stinkst   
JA nach Alkohol und Rauch und Party Das er dazu nichts sagt is ein wunder in der Wanne gönnte ich mir ein Blättchen und kurz darauf eine Zigarette   
Ein Kuss …Wird es beim nächsten mal dabei bleiben? Was verspricht er sich davon er wird ja sicher kein gefallen an einem Kerl finden und selbst wenn dürfte er nur zugut wissen das ich es bloß getan habe um zu bekommen was ich will das seltsame Gefühl war zum glück nicht von Dauer  
Nach meinem Bad rief Dad mich runter  
R: was is los ?   
D: Würdest du mir im Garten helfen?  
R:Klar   
Ich hätte am liebsten gesagt nein mach den scheiss alleine Aber ich Weiß das es für ihn auch schwer is und er sich viel mühe mit mir gibt er würde mich ja auch nicht fallen lassen oder ?  
Wir gingen in den Garten Mähten Rasen Trimmten die Hecke und Kehrten die Terrasse am ende des Tages kam ganz schön was zusammen ich brachte das zeug auf den Komposter und Dad brachte Tee ich trank einen schluck und Dad legt ein kleines Päckchen auf den Tisch   
R:Was is das ?  
D:Eigentlich wollte ich es dir gestern schon geben ,aber heute war wohl besser^^ Ich habe gestern mit deinem Therapeut Telefoniert Er Lobt dich wirklich sehr er meint ihr kommt gut voran .Ich bin froh das du mit ihm sprichst Das hast du vorher nie gemacht kein Therapeut konnte zu dir durch dringen… Darum dachte ich mir ich erfülle dir einen Wunsch . Mach es auf ^^  
Ich verstand nicht ganz und schaute ihn fragend an ich nahm behutsam das Päckchen ..und machte es auf…darin befand sich ein kleiner Schlüssel …aber nicht irgend ein Schlüssel … ich starrte ihn schockiert an und spürte wie mir tränen über die Wange liefen   
D:Gehen wir in die Garage ^^  
Ich folgte Dad auf Wackeligen beinen und da stand sie …Eine blaue Simson s51 genau wie die meines Onkels …  
R: …Sie ist… wunderschön   
Ich Umarmte meinen Dad   
D:Fällt dir etwas an ihr auf?^^  
Ich schaute genauer hin am Tank Deckel befand sich ein mir sehr wohl bekanntes Bild es zeigte ein stück Strand Meer und eine Palme sowie das blau des Himmels mein Onkel hatte es damals auf den Deckel gemalt weil ich ihn sagte so hast du immer ein stück Heimat egal wo du bist aber das war unmöglich mein Onkel würde doch niemals…  
R: Das kann doch nicht…  
D: Kann es und ist es ^^ Ich hab ihn ein Angebot gemacht das er nicht ablehnen konnte los probiere sie aus ^^   
Ich war so unendlich Glücklich , als ich den Motor startete und los fuhr war ich wie in einer anderen Welt alles vergessen keine sorgen keine Ängste einfach nur fahren Dad fuhr direkt hinter mir ,er wird immer direkt hinter mir sein   
Ich hab dich lieb   
DANKE DAD


	8. Woche 2 Montag

Ich stand extra früh auf um Sora zuhause abzuholen er sollte sie als erster sehen ^^Ich hinterließ Dad einen Zettel und machte ihm sein Lieblings Sandwich .Er hatte es sich verdient Ich freute mich als ich wieder fahren konnte ich hielt vor Soras haus er kam dann auch wie bestellt heraus ^^   
R:Hey kann ich dich mit nehmen :D   
S:Wow*-* klar gerne ^^ Wo hast du die den her ?  
R:Mein Dad hat sie mir gestern geschenkt ^^Er hat kein wort gesagt!   
S: Dein Dad is mega   
R:Na komm ^^ steig auf und gut festhalten   
Er grinste wie ein kleines Kind. Wenn er schon so guckt , wie sah ich dann gestern aus ^^* Bei der schule zogen wir alle Blicke auf uns ^^   
K:Jetzt bin ich aber neidisch!^-^  
R:Sorry Kairi ^^ ich kann dich morgen mit nehmen   
K:Wehe wenn nicht ! Is ja echt schick ^^  
R: Ja das is sie ^-^  
Wir gingen dann ins Klassenzimmer wo wir gleich unsere Tests wieder bekamen ich bekam mein ganz zum Schluss  
S:Haha ich werde besser ^^ diesmal is es eine 3 was hast du ?  
R: Hab noch nicht geschaut   
Er starrte gespannt auf meine Blätter   
S: Zwei Einsen wie machst du das ?0.0  
R:Einfach so ^^*  
S: Würde es dir was ausmachen mir beim lernen zu helfen?  
R:Nein absolut nicht ^^aber erst morgen okay ?  
S:Heut schon was vor ?  
R:Ich habe einen wichtigen Termin   
S:Achso ^^ Morgen passt auch   
In der pause kamen so viele zu mir und fragten mich nach guten wegen die verschiedenen aufgaben zu lösen ,ich fühlte mich zum ersten mal wichtig .War aber auch froh als alle wieder weg waren Ich zündete mir eine Zigarette an und starrte in den Himmel   
Wird jetzt doch noch alles gut …  
Die letzten stunden standen an Kunst …wir sollten ein Bild Malen ohne zu überlegen einfach aus dem Gefühl raus   
Ich Weiß nicht wieso aber …bei mir kam mein Therapeut bei raus mit seinem Wilden roten Zottel Haar den klaren grünen Augen die versuchten ernst zu schauen während sich ein lächeln auf sein Lippen breit machte   
S: Wow wer is das den?^^  
R: Oh eh keine Ahnung ^^“ kenn ich nicht ..  
S:Warum solltest du einfach so aus dem nichts einen Mann malen?  
R:Vielleicht weil man die leichter hin bekommt als Frauen ?^^  
S:Achso^^* Ich dachte schon ^^*  
R:Was?  
S:Das es eventuell dein Freund is ^^*  
Sowie er das aussprach musste ich Lachen ich und mein Therapeut na klar xD   
R: Du hast ne Macke xD Ich steh nicht auf Männer  
Vanitas is das beste Beispiel  
S:Auf Frauen aber irgendwie auch nicht ,willst du etwa gar keine Beziehung?  
R:Bis jetzt nicht Nein   
S:Dann ist es sicher nicht so clever dich zu fragen wie ich Kairi meine Zuneigung zeigen kann   
R:Nur weil ich nicht interessiert bin heißt es nicht das ich gar keine Ahnung habe . Du solltest sie auf jeden fall ausführen nur ihr zwei ganz romantisch. Geh mit ihr ins Kino ins Restaurant Boot fahren soll auch sehr romantisch sein . Schenk ihr Kleinigkeiten Blumen Pralinen was sie halt so mag   
S: Klingt gut ^^ Danke   
R:Nicht dafür ^^   
Als die stunde zu ende war schmuggelte ich mein Bild an dem Lehrer vorbei .Das kann ich ja so nicht abgeben ^^Eigentlich hätte ich es wohl weg werfen sollen aber ich behielt es und fuhr zu meinem Termin Er stand wieder draußen nur am Rauchen der Kerl ^^ ich stellte mein Motorrad ab und gesellte mich mit einer Zigarette dazu   
A:Sehr schick ich wusste gar nicht das du Fahren kannst ^^   
R: Mein Dad hat sie meinem Onkel abgekauft ich hab sie gestern bekommen >~< Mein Führerschein hab ich zwei Wochen vor unserem Umzug bekommen   
A:Guter Dad^^  
R:Er gibt sich mühe ^^ ach wegen dir bekomme ich eine schlechte Note in Kunst   
A: Wieso ?Was hab ich den gemacht?0.0  
R: In dem sinne nichts… wir sollten so drauf los kritzeln… Das is bei raus gekommen   
Ich hielt ihm beschämt das Bild hin .Er nahm es entgegen und bekam ganz rote Wangen und ein breites grinsen   
A:Du bist Talentiert ,ich fühle mich sehr geehrt *-*  
R: Naja^^* Du kannst es gern behalten . Es sähe sicher komisch aus wenn das bei mir zuhause rum fliegt ^^*   
A: Ich behalte es gern ^^ Zuhause hab ich noch einen leeren rahmen der mich stört Wie sind die arbeiten ausgefallen?^^  
R:Beides 1 ^^  
A:Das hört man gern dein Dad wird stolz sein   
R:Bestimmt ^^ ,warst du gut in der Schule ?  
A:Gut genug wie mir scheint ^^ Eine zeit lang hab ich es sehr schleifen lassen hab aber den bogen dank meiner guten freunde rechtzeitig bekommen   
R:Ich würde wirklich gern mehr von dir wissen ^^   
A:Meine Aufgabe is doch aber mehr über dich zu erfahren ;)   
R:Machen wir ein spiel draus^^  
A:Du bist gefährlich weißt du das ?Aber einverstanden ^^  
Wir gingen dann in die Praxis und setzten uns in die Küche  
Ich lehnte meinen Ellenbogen auf den tisch und hielt ihn mein kleinen Finger hin   
R: Wenn du deinen Kleinen Finger mit meinen Verbindest ,sind wir eins und es darf nicht gelogen werden   
Er lächelte und reichte mir seinen Finger  
R:Warum grade Therapeut? Und kein richtiger Arzt ?  
A:Ich bin ein richtiger Arzt^^Ich bin Therapeut weil ich Menschen mit Seelischen Schmerzen helfen will ^^ Was is deine Lieblingsfarbe ?  
R:Grün, Hast du noch kontakt zu deinen Eltern?  
A:Nur zu den Feiertagen ,Lieblingsbands?  
R:Saywecanfly Asp Him und Alone I Walk .Bist du Verheiratet ?  
A:Mit meinem Job xD Ich lebe Alleine nur ich und June ,Was is deine schönste Erinnerung?  
R:Ich war mit Ma am Strand ich wollte ihr zeigen was ich mit meinem Onkel geübt hatte ,er hat mir heimlich das Surfen beigebracht ^^ jedoch war ich so aufgeregt sie stolz zu machen das ich es verpatzt habe und vom Brett gefallen bin Ma holte mich zurück an den Strand Sie lächelte und sagte „ Du gibst dir so viel mühe ich bin so stolz auf dich „ Ich hab sie wirklich sehr geliebt   
A: und sie dich   
R:Warum ein Hund?^^  
A:Zufall ^^* Ich hab sie im Urlaub gefunden sie war ein kleiner dreckiger streuner ^^* Ich hab den ganzen Urlaub lang versucht sie mit Futter anzulocken weil sie mir so leid tat was dann auch funktionierte ich musste allerdings länger bleiben als geplant damit ich vertrauen zu ihr aufbauen konnte ich nahm sie mit nach Hause und sie wurde meine beste Freundin .Wenn du ein Tier wärst welches wärst du ?  
R: Ein Wolf  
A:Fühlst du dich so einsam?  
R:Nur eine Frage ^^ Hattest du viele Freunde?  
A: Nun eine zeit lang war ich sehr beliebt Ich war ein mega Arsch der sich nahm was er wollte viele Leute wollten zu der zeit meine Gunst Aber richtige wahre freunde habe ich drei sie nehmen kein Blatt vor den Mund wir sind auch mal bockig aber verstehen uns immer ,wie fühlst du dich bei deinen Freunden ?  
R:…gestärkt ,Kommst du aus Tokio ?   
A: Ja aus der tiefsten Stadt aber mittlerweile wohne ich ländlich   
Letzte frage ^^ Was isst du am liebsten ?  
R:Früher stand ich total auf Schokolade xD Schoko Kuchen Schoko Crêpe Hauptsache mit Schokolade xD aber nach all dem Weiß ich es gar nicht mehr   
A: Ich denke es hat sich nicht geändert ^^ du solltest es einfach mal probieren Das Gefühl der Übelkeit kommt bloß aus deinem Kopf ^^   
R: Ich bin Dickköpfig   
A:Das glaub ich dir sofort ^^wir sehen uns Mittwoch bring Laufschuhe mit ^^   
R:Ich geh nicht mit dir Joggen!  
A:Musst du auch nicht ^^ bis dahin  
R: Bis dann ^^  
Es war das erste mal das ich zurück lächelte irgendwie seltsam aber ich finde ich hab viel dazu gelernt .Zuhause legte ich meine arbeiten auf den tisch und kümmerte mich ein wenig um den Garten .Mom hat das Früher immer gemacht ich hab ihr immer die beeren geklaut ^^* Sie liebte Lilien und war genau so schön … Als Dad heim kam war es schon sehr dunkel ich lag im Bett und versuchte zu Zeichnen   
D: Das hast du lang nicht mehr gemacht…darf ich sehen   
R:Klar^^ Ich glaube das wichtigste habe ich vergessen   
D: ich finde sie sieht gut aus   
R: Ich habe das Gefühl wichtige Einzelheiten Zu vergessen   
D: Es ist lange her …und wir müssen langsam damit abschließen und weiter machen Sie würde es sich wünschen   
R: Das würdest du dir wünschen ,was weißt du schon von ihren wünschen du warst doch nie da !  
D:Ich musste Arbeiten damit ihr alles habt !Damit du heute alles hast !Und jetzt hör bitte auf ich will nicht mit dir streiten ..ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen das ich sehr stolz auf deine Leistung bin   
R:Danke ,Ich würde jetzt gern schlafen   
D:Ich habe morgen Frei , wollen wir eventuell etwas unternehmen ?  
R:Sorry Dad ich bin schon zum Lernen verabredet   
D:Dann ein andern mal , Gute Nacht   
Ich fühlte mich schlecht ,warum war ich so gemein zu Dad …er hat mir doch gar nichts getan .Immerhin bin ich selbst schuld das ich sie vergesse ..ich bin so doof …wie konnte ich glauben das alles gut werden würde .Ich wühlte im Schreibtisch rum und suchte irgend etwas das mir helfen könnte …nichts …Ich zündete eine Zigarette an und überlegte , ich schaute unter meinem Bett in meiner Kommode dann in Schrank …nichts Ich legte mir 4 Blättchen auf die Zunge während ich auf die Wirkung wartete rüttelte ich meine Kissen rum in einem war etwas drin dann viel es mir wieder ein   
Meine letzte Reserve …   
Ich öffnete hektisch das Kissen und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus .In der sich meine letzte spritze befand . Ich hab sie damals Omas Krankenschwester aus der Tasche gestohlen …sie ist klein und praktisch   
Dad hat sie nie gefunden   
Ich überlegte kurz setzte sie dann aber doch an und drückte sie unter meine haut ich zog das Blut aus der Ader und wartete bevor ich es schnell zurück schob .Das Gefühl war unglaublich


	9. Woche 2 Dienstag

Ich wachte panisch auf als mein Wecker Dröhnte beim Ausschalten Bemerkte ich das mein lacken voller Blut war ich Idiot hatte vergessen die spritze raus zu machen ^^*Ich musste schnell alles sauber machen bevor Dad es sehen könnte, war allerdings gar nicht so einfach alles war etwas wackelig ich fühlte mich etwas schwach .Allerdings war es nicht das erste mal das ich in so eine Situation geraten bin deswegen ruhe bewahren und los geht’s zu Kairi   
R:Guten morgen^^  
K:Dachte schon du kommst nicht ^^  
R:Hab dir doch aber gesagt das ich komme   
K:Ich bin noch nie mit einem Motorrad gefahren   
R:Dann halte dich auf jeden fall gut fest^^   
K:Und wo muss ich mich festhalten?  
R: *räuspert* an meiner Hüfte…   
K: oh>\\\\\<  
Sie schien sich zu freuen …ich fühlte mich einfach nur seltsam unwohl und war froh als wir bei der schule waren   
K:Danke das war großartig*-*  
R:Nicht zu danken   
C:Fühlst du dich cool mit deinem Schrotthaufen?  
R:Ich habe nicht vor mich cool zu fühlen ^^* Ich liebe einfach nur mein Motorrad   
C:Kairi falls du mal wieder eine Fahrgelegenheit brauchst ;) Ich fahre einen Mustang   
K:Das is wirklich sehr nett Cifer aber ich wollte es nur mal testen   
C:Wie du meinst   
Er stieß mich beiseite und dampfte wütend ab . Kairi schaute mich mit rotem Gesicht an  
K:Tut mir leid das du wegen mir ärger hattest   
R: Kein Grund rot anzulaufen ^^ is doch nichts passiert alles gut   
Irgendwie machte sie das noch roter 0.0 und Sora kam dazu   
S: Morgen !^^ Kairi alles okay?0.0  
K: Alles bestens…  
Sie ging dann einfach … is sie sauer ?  
R:Was war den mit der^^*  
S: Sie mag dich Dummerchen  
R: Ich wüsste nicht wieso , zumal machst du ihr doch den Hof  
S:Ich kam noch nicht dazu …  
R:Nicht traurig sein^^Die Chance kommt noch   
S:Was is mit dir ?   
R:Was soll den mit mir sein?^^ Ich will sie nicht ^^“  
Er wird mich doch wohl nicht als Konkurrenz sehen ?Oder?  
Ich Lächelte ihn an um sicher zu stellen das alles in Ordnung war er lächelte zurück ^^ Alles okay^^ im Unterricht gab es einen Überraschungstest ,die Freude war groß…nicht in der pause beschwerten sich alle darüber ^^“ das war mir zu nervig darum ging ich ein paar schritte weg um mir ein Blättchen zu gönnen .Ich wollte grade wieder zu den anderen als Olette mich festhielt  
O:Na Junkie was nehmen wir heute ?  
R:Nenn mich nicht so   
O:Ich spreche nur aus was du bist , is das der Grund warum du keine Freundin willst ? Weil du dich lieber weg ballerst damit keiner merkt wie kaputt du bist ?du Schadest dir das weißt du doch gib mir das zeug   
R:Nein ,was is los mit dir ?  
O: Was is los mit dir hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Du bist fertig   
R: Was kümmert es dich ,jetzt hör auf mich zu Stalken. Ich brauch frische Luft …  
O:Nein du hörst mir jetzt mal zu !  
R:Ne ich geh jetzt   
O:Tu das ja nicht !  
Ich wollte mich grade umdrehen da scheppert sie mir eine schmerz und Übelkeit stiegen in mir hoch dann wurde alles schwarz ich hörte schritte aber sie klangen als wäre ich Unterwasser … im nächsten Moment Wachte ich bei der Schulärztin auf Die mir erklärte das ich zu wenig Flüssigkeit im Körper habe und deshalb kollabiert bin natürlich fragte sie auch ob ich genug essen und trinken würde was ich natürlich mit ja beantwortete ihre letzte frage war natürlich was das für ein Einstich war ich sagte ihr ich wäre Blutspenden gewesen sie glaubte mir und sagte ich müsse noch warten bis die Infusion durch gelaufen is und verließ den raum aber die zeit hatte ich nicht Deswegen versuchte ich die Kanüle ab zu machen   
C:Du spinnst wohl !  
Ich erschrak als ich Cifer‘s stimme hörte   
R: Hu? was machst du den hier ?  
C:ich hab dich her getragen   
Ich lief rot an und hüllte mich in schweigen hielt es dann aber doch für nötig mich zu bedanken   
R:…ehm … Danke   
C:Spars dir Püppchen ich wollte nur sicher gehen das du okay bist und dir Mitteilen das ich glaube das Olette etwas von dir genommen hat   
R:…Weisst du wo sie ist?  
C:Klar , Zuhause xD was genau meinst du da zutun?  
R:Was wohl ich versuche immer noch die Kanüle ab zu machen   
C:Du bist unbelehrbar !  
Er kam näher und half mir das ding aus mein arm zu machen und dann beim aufstehen ,meine beine waren so schwach^^*  
C:Was genau hast du jetzt vor ?  
R:Ich fahr zu Olette  
C:Soll ich jetzt lachen oder später?  
R:Meinst du es kümmert mich wann du weshalb lachst?  
C:Hör mal Schnucki ,so kannst du nicht fahren   
R:Wird schon gehen^^  
Er schaute mich kurz etwas genervt an und ließ mich los worauf ich direkt umfiel ^^*  
C:Noch Irgendein Kommentar?  
Er reichte mir die Hand und brachte mich zum Motorrad Ich drückte ihn dann den Schlüssel in die Hand  
R:Dann fährst du eben den Schrotthaufen^^   
C:Kann das mit Olette nicht bis morgen warten? Du solltest dich echt ausruhen   
R:Nein ich mag es nicht bestohlen zu werden   
C:Wo wohnst du ?  
Ich schwieg er lehnte mich dann ans Motorrad und nahm mein Portmonee aus dem Rucksack .Gar nichts so dumm wie er manchmal tut ^^*  
Er schaute auf mein perso und steckte es wieder rein  
C:Halt dich bitte gut fest okay?  
R:Klar   
Es war mit etwas peinlich^^“ grade ihn so zu um Krallen … Er fuhr mich nachhause und gab mir mein Schlüssel zurück .Er ging ohne ein weiters wort .Soll mir egal sein ich ging rein schnappte mir massenweise Snacks und Getränke und verkrümelte mich ins Bett Am Abend kam Dad in mein Zimmer   
D: Was den hier passiert Fressattacke? ^^  
R:Ja ^^ was los?  
D: Ein junger Mann hat mir das grade für dich gegeben hast du wohl verloren   
R:Oh Danke ^^  
Dad ging ,Cifer is also selbst los gezogen und hat es mir einfach zurück gebracht … Danke


	10. Woche 2 Mittwoch

Nach dem Preisverdächtigten Essen,Trinken,Schlafen Marathon ging es mir wieder körperlich gut ich zog mich für die Schule an unterwegs überlegte ich , wie ich mich bei Cifer bedanken könnte oder ob ich irgendwas bestimmtes sagen sollte . Er hat mir immerhin geholfen obwohl er mich doch nicht ausstehen konnte .Ich stellte mein Motorrad ab da kam Sora auf mich zu gerannt…Fuck…wir wollten doch lernen   
S:Gott sei dank , geht es dir gut?!  
R:Tut mir leid das ich dich gestern versetzt habe :0  
S:Bist du doof? Dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen   
K: Du sahst schon so blass aus als du mich abgeholt hast .-.ich hätte es merken müssen   
R:Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?  
S:Du bist gestern Zusammengebrochen   
K: Olette meinte ihr hättet euch normal unterhalten und dann wärst du einfach ohnmächtig geworden Sie ist Hilfe holen gegangen und hat uns dann informiert   
Die und helfen ^^* aber wo wir grade bei Hilfe sind Cifer lief schnurr Straks an uns vorbei   
R: Cifer?! …Danke!  
Er hob die Hand und winkte selbstgefällig   
K:Bist du doch noch krank?0.0  
R:Nein ^^ er hat mir geholfen   
S:Was?!0.0  
K:Cifer?  
S: Der Cifer?  
R:Jup ich war genau so schockiert ,aber er war da  
Die beiden kamen aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus ich boxte beiden vor die Schulter und ging ein paar schritte vor .Im Unterricht kam mir der Gedanke das er mir das sicher bitter heimzahlen wird ,oder lässt er es einfach so stehen? Und was wollte Olette eigentlich von mir … das dröhnen der Glocke riss mich aus dem Gedanke Feueralarm? Alle verließen das Gebäude und sammelten sich im park auf der anderen Straßenseite Kairi Sora und ich setzten uns auf die Wiese (das konnte dauern) wir nutzen die zeit zum lernen nebenbei zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an   
C:Fliegengewicht ! Hast du eine über?  
R:Fliegengewicht?0.0  
C:Na du wiegst doch nichts xD also ?  
R: ja hier   
C:Danke Püppchen^^  
R:Baka!  
Die beiden grinsten mich an …  
K:Magst du deswegen keine Mädchen ?  
R:Was meinst du?  
K:Na weil du auf Kerle stehst?  
Ich wurde knallrot >\\\\\<  
R:Wie bitte?! Sag doch sowas nicht ! Ich mag Mädchen nicht weil ich einfach keine zeit für sowas habe !  
K:Man könnte meinen Ihr hättet Geflirtet ;)  
R: So ein quatsch nein   
K:Woher Weiß er dann wie viel du wiegst?  
R: Na weil…er mich getragen hat   
Wie peinlich …  
K:Also habt ihr doch was ?   
R:Nein!Ich war bewusstlos er wollte helfen und nutzt es jetzt um mich zu ärgern   
K:Warum wirst du dann so rot?;)  
R:Weil es mega peinlich is !Schluss jetzt   
S: Er war im richtigen Moment da und hat etwas gutes getan das reicht doch ^^Ich bin froh das er da war   
R: Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet   
Kairi hat mich den restlichen Tag damit aufgezogen Sora hielt sich raus . Nach der schule fuhr ich schön brav zu meinen Therapeuten der wieder vor der Praxis rauchte   
R:Nur am Rauchen !  
A:Wenn man mal die zeit hat ^^  
R:Touche, was steht heute an?   
A:Gut das du fragst ^^ einmal einsteigen bitte   
Er zeigte auf einen alten aber sehr gut gepflegten VW Van er war Mattschwarz mit Weißrandreifen als ich die Tür aufmachte zog sich der gepflegte zustand fort er hatte helle Ledersitze am Rückspiegel hingen viele Festivalbändchen Als er den Motor startete begann Nirvana zu spielen , auf dem Rücksitz lag June   
R:Wie schön sie is   
A:Ja das is sie ^^  
R:Bist viel rum gekommen hu?muss krass gewesen sein   
A:Es gab viele Blaue flecken nackenschmerzen und ein mega Kater ,aber ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun .  
R:Hätte nie gedacht das du so einen Van fahren würdest   
A: Er war ein Geschenk von meinem Bruder zum bestehen der Fahrprüfung   
R:Es gibt noch einen wie nicht ?  
A: Nicht ganz ^^“ wir sind zwar Zwillinge aber weisen doch einige unterschiede auf   
R:Gibt noch ne menge was man über dich erfahren kann ^^   
A:Wer von uns beiden war doch gleich der Therapeut?  
R: Müsste man dich den Therapieren?  
A:Nicht das ich wüsste ^^   
R: Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin ?  
A: In den Wald , ich verbudel dich jetzt mir reichts … XD   
R: Oh nein :“D ich muss schnell raus ! June würde mir doch bestimmt helfen ?^^*  
A:Nah^^“ wer Weiß ^^  
Wir fuhren ein ganzes stück und waren dann wort wörtlich irgendwo im nirgendwo   
Er ließ June raus die mich sofort ansprang und anleckte ^^* Axel fand das lustig   
A:Sie mag dich ,das is gut ^^  
Sie hätte mich also auch zerfleischen können ? ^^*   
Sie ließ von mir ab und lief tiefer in den Wald , es war einfach mega schön diese ruhe … fast so schön wie das Meer aber doch ziemlich frisch (komisches Wetter in Tokyo sonne aber frische lüfte ) Meinem Therapeuten entging natürlich gar nichts   
A:Frierst du ?willst du wieder zurück?  
R:Nein ^^ alles super   
Er grinste und hielt mir seine Jacke hin , ich nahm sie etwas zögerlich aber doch froh im nu war es wohlwollig warm sie sah an mir so riesig aus ^^*Er zeigte mir ein paar seiner Lieblingsorte mit mega Aussichten er hat wirklich ein gutes Auge für sowas ich wäre am liebsten ewig geblieben als die sonne anfing unter zu gehen liefen wir zurück zum Auto .Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich mir mal wünschen würde das ein Tag niemals endet . Besonders nicht wenn er mit meinen Therapeuten zusammenhängt ^^* Eh ich mich versah waren wir wieder an der Praxis   
R:Rauchst du noch eine mit mir ?  
A: Gerne^^Hat es dir gefallen?  
R:Es war unglaublich .. ich wünschte ich wäre noch da ^^   
A:Man kann es ja wiederholen ^^  
R:Ohne dich wäre es da bestimmt noch ruhiger :D   
A:Möglich ^^ findest du den weg alleine?;p  
R:Du weißt ich scherze >~< vergrab mich nicht   
A: Mein ruf wäre ruiniert xD Das gönn ich dir nicht ;)  
R:Doch nur den ruf im sinne?  
A: Nein du liegst mir am herzen   
R: ehm Danke , ich muss jetzt auch los Dad wartet sicher schon  
A:Fahr vorsichtig wir sehen uns Freitag^^  
Was war den mit dem?^^“ er wirkte kurz so ernst ,ein seltsames gefühlt machte sich breit ..das macht mich nervös   
Dad war nicht zuhause Ich legte mir ein Blättchen auf die Zunge und kochte Abendbrot ich dachte wen ich damit fertig bin wäre er da … Fehlanzeige   
Ich aß und ging schlafen


	11. Woche 2 donnerstag

Als ich aufwachte lag eine Schachtel Zigaretten auf meinem tisch mit einem Zettel „Tut mir leid“ Wenn er meint , es stört mich absolut nicht das er weg is … ich ging duschen und zog mich an Dad hatte Frühstück gemacht war aber nicht da ich ging vorbei und fuhr zur schule Heute war ich mit Sora alleine zu meiner Verwunderung fragte Sora nach einer Zigarette ich schaute ihn verwirrt an   
R:Wieso du rauchst doch gar nicht ?  
S:Vielleicht sollte ich es mir angewöhnen   
R:Was is passiert? Wieso bist du heute so Deprimiert?  
S:Ich hab es Vermasselt , sie wird mich jetzt hassen   
R:Wieso sollte sie ?  
S: Ich hab ihr Blumen geschenkt und sie gefragt ob sie mit mir ausgeht genau wie du gesagt hast ^^Aber sie hat nur gelacht und die Blumen weggeworfen .Sie sagte ich wäre süß .Und genau das wäre mein Problem   
R: Was geht den mit der …   
S: Ich sollte mehr so sein wie du , sie redet ständig von dir  
R: Werde bitte Bloß nicht wie ich … ich bin alles andere als toll … und wäre tausend mal glücklicher wenn ich so unbeschwert wie du wäre ^^ du bist beneidenswert   
S: Oh danke ,du weißt wie man ein aufmuntern kann ^-^  
R:Wenn Kairi nicht schätzt was sie an dir hat wird es sicher eine andere tun   
S:Meinst du wirklich ?  
R: Ich bin nun wirklich kein experte ^^* aber was das angeht bin ich mir ziemlich sicher   
S:Danke ^^  
Gott sei dank lächelt er wieder ,jedoch fragte er nun bei jeden Mädchen das sein Geschmack traf ob die nicht was für ihn wäre … woher zum Teufel soll ich das den wissen ^^* ich habe keinen Persönlichkeits Katalog rum liegen , in Menschen rein schauen kann ich auch nicht auch wenn das echt hilfreich wäre …in der pause nutzten wir die zeit zum lernen   
C: Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?  
R: ehm klar   
S: Ich geh mir mal was zu essen holen ^^*  
Cifer schaute mich mit ernsten blick an .Hab ich wieder irgendwo Kaffee verschüttet?  
Ich versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern   
R:Warum das ernste Gesicht^^  
C:Ich brauche deine Hilfe… wenn du das für mich machst sind wir quitt   
R:Wobei soll ich den helfen   
C: Das wird sich jetzt komisch anhören aber is ja eh quasi deine zweite Existenz xD  
R: Hey ^^*  
C: Mein Dad schmeißt morgen eine dicke Party für mächtige Leute auf der Feier wird eine gewisse Dame anwesend sein für die ich mich sehr interessiere allerdings benötigt man bei ihr ein wenig mehr Einfallsreichtum   
R: Ja okay und was hab ich damit zutun?  
C: Du wirst als meine Begleitperson mit kommen und sie eifersüchtig machen   
R:Warum sollte sie auf einen Kerl eifersüchtig werden?...  
C:Wird sie nicht ^^ du siehst einem Mädchen schon recht ähnlich da fehlen nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und sie wird kochen   
R: Sag mir das du scherzt   
C:Seh ich aus als würde ich scherzen   
R: Eher nicht so , das macht mit etwas angst ^^*  
C:Sag ich ja ,Mädchen  
R:Baka  
C:bist du dabei Schnucki?  
R:…als hätte ich ne Wahl … ich mach’s  
C: perfekt ich besorg dir alles nötige   
R: wird bestimmt lustig   
Er grinste(wie gruselig) und ging Sora kam wieder ich rauchte noch eine bevor es wieder rein ging Er wollte natürlich wissen was Cifer wollte ich vertröstete ihn mit „ Er hat nach Nachhilfe gefragt „ Wenn ich dafür mal nicht aufs Maul bekomme ^^* in der letzten stunde bekamen wir unsere Tests wieder das erinnerte mich wieder ans lernen   
R:Hast du heut schon was vor ?  
S: Nope sonst mach ich was mit kairi …  
R: Wir nutzen dein freien Termin und lernen heute   
S: Okay dann aber bei dir ^^ mein Bruder hat besuch   
R: Kein Problem   
Wir fuhren zu mir nachhause ich legte ein Blättchen auf meine Zunge und machte was zum Mittag   
S: Dein Dad gar nicht da ?  
R: Nope is ne Seltenheit ihn anzutreffen   
S: ob das immer so gut is …  
Meine stimme senkte sich   
R: ich komme sehr gut alleine klar   
Ich stellte ihn das essen auf den tisch   
R: ich bin kein koch aber man kann es essen ^^*  
S: Besser als bei Kairi   
R: Haha danke   
Nach dem essen machten wir den Abwasch und begannen mit dem Büffeln er verstand seltsamer weise schnell 19 Uhr brachte ich ihn nach hause . Jedoch fühlte ich mich nun ziemlich alleine Ich ging an Dads Minibar und ertränkte die Einsamkeit   
was zum Henker mach ich hier bloß ….


	12. Woche 2 Freitag

Mein morgen begann mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf dem Boden ich quälte mich ins Bad um mir ein paar Schmerztabletten zu gönnen ich nahm vorsichtshalber auch ein paar mit ^^* Auf dem weg zu schule machte ich einen zwischen stopp beim Bäcker , ich legte ein Blättchen auf die Zunge und holte mir einen Großen doppelten Kaffee. Ich kam ein wenig zu spät zum unterrichte^^*es interessierte mich aber nicht weiter mir war alles egal ich trank meinen Kaffee und lies den Rest an mir vorbei ziehen In der pause legte ich mich auf eine Bank und rauchte eine Zigarette  
K:Du lebst den Rebell hu?  
R:Keines weg‘s ich bin grade dabei klar zu kommen , ich habe gestern etwas viel getrunken   
K:und ich war nicht da ,wie schade   
R:Was soll daran schade sein  
K: Nun ich würde gerne mehr zeit mit dir verbringen ,dich besser kennen lernen   
R: vielleicht will ich das aber nicht schon mal daran gedacht?  
K: Das is nicht lustig   
R:Kairi es soll nicht lustig sein es is mir ziemlich egal was du denkst ich brauch dich nicht in meinen Angelegenheiten .Du hast einen tollen Kerl der mega auf dich abfährt aber du gibst ein scheiss darauf weil du lieber ein kaltes arschloch haben willst? Wie dumm bist du ?Du brichst diesen tollen Kerl das herz für was ? ein Arsch der sich nen scheiss um dich kümmert !  
K:Aber ich mag dich Sogar sehr   
R: Du weißt nen scheiss über mich , alles was du weißt is das ich dir optisch gefalle und Überraschung, da hast du auch nur die hälfte ich will auch gar nicht das du mehr über mich weißt ich bin und werde nie an dir interessiert sein .Soll ich dir mal was sagen ? Als ich dich zur schule gefahren habe war ich so froh als du endlich mein Motorrad verlassen hast es war so ekelerregend jetzt geh bitte ich will mich endlich ausruhen 

Sie fing an zu weinen und rannte weg .  
Toll gemacht Arschloch -.- Ich tat so als wäre es mir gleichgültig als ich in die klasse zurück gehen wollte hielt mich jemand am Ärmel fest   
O:Was soll die Nummer denn? Machst ein auf guten freund und trampelst auf ihr rum   
R: Ich sagte doch das es nicht mein ding is   
O:Von mir aus und was soll das mit Cifer ?Ihr hasst euch doch , warum war er bei mir um dein scheiss zurück zu holen? Zu fein es selbst zu holen ?  
R:Er bestand darauf ich wollte es selbst holen und was sein plötzlicher Wandel zu bedeuten hat her Gott woher soll ich das den wissen , is mir auch egal . Ich weiß jedoch das ich mit dir fertig bin , jetzt geh mir aus den Augen   
Ich schob sie beiseite und ging in die klasse Kairi weinte sich bei Sora aus der mir bei blick kontakt zu zwinkerte war wohl doch nicht so schlimm ..nach der schule wollte ich eigentlich nur noch heim bei dem Gedanke kam die Erinnerung an meinen Termin …also doch erst mal zum Doc auf dem weg schrieb ich ihm eine SmS das wir uns im Café treffen als ich ankam Bestellte ich einen Kaffee und für ihn einen Earl Grey er kam pünktlich mit den Getränken   
A:Wie komm ich zu der ehre das du mir einen Tee spendierst ?^^  
R: Ich hatte absolut keine Lust auf Praxis oder überhaupt zu kommen   
A :Was hat dich umgestimmt dann doch zu kommen?  
R: Das frag ich mich auch noch ^^aber ich bin hier …vielleicht brauche ich jemanden zum reden …vielleicht war das hier besser als wieder alleine zu sein . Ach ich weiß auch nicht   
A: Du klingst sehr traurig  
R:Ein wenig vielleicht …. Ich weiß gar nicht wann ich Dad zuletzt gesehen habe , ich hab gestern verdammt viel getrunken , ich war gemein zu meinen freunden ich habe ihnen aber auch geholfen sie haben zu einander gefunden glaube ich, Ich bin sehr verwirrt   
A: Wo is den dein Dad ?   
R:Arbeiten nehme ich an keine Ahnung  
A:Soll ich ihn vielleicht anrufen ? Ich könnte ihm doch sagen das du dir mehr zeit mit ihm wünschst   
R:bloss nicht .Er fehlt mir nicht … Er war nie da war er auch noch nie …ich glaube es is Mom sie fehlt mir in der leere …ich vergesse sie immer mehr …das macht mich fertig   
A:vielleicht tut es dir gut, abzuschließen … los zu lassen   
R:Du hast wahrscheinlich recht   
Ich schenkte ihn ein lächeln damit er sich besser fühlt   
R:Hey weißt du was ^^ ich habe wieder eine eins bekommen   
A: Dann läuft es wenigstens in der schule ^^?  
R: Ja ^^ ich muss auch noch einem Mitschüler helfen also kann ich auch nicht so lang bleiben   
A:Das versteh ich ,aber versprich mir eins   
R:Was den?  
A:Pass auf dich auf   
Ich nickte und ging ,wieder so ein versprechen was ich nicht halten kann .Kaum war ich Zuhause klingelte es an der Tür Cifer hielt mir Einkaufstüten entgegen   
C: Beeil dich bitte ^^ wir müssen los   
Worauf hatte ich mich da eingelassen …Ich kippte die tüten auf meinen Bett aus Und begutachtete verwundert was darauf lag .Wieso hab ich ja gesagt . . .Make up ein babyblauen Bauchfreien Pullover eine Kurze schwarze Highwaist Hose weiße Turnschuhe ein BH mit falschen Brüsten und Kontaktlinsen …ich schämte mich Aber ich habe versprochen zu helfen ..also zog ich mich um schminkte mich setzte die blauen Kontaktlinsen ein und band mein haar zu einem Fischgretenzopf zusammen .Das end Ergebnis erschreckte mich selbst .Total errötet und gedemütigt ging ich zur Tür  
C:Super es passt alles ^^  
R: Ich hoffe das du das niemals jemanden etwas davon erzählst   
C:Ich verspreche es, und jetzt hör auf dein hübsches Gesicht zu verstecken ^^Keiner kennt dich da oder könnte dich erkennen du siehst aus wie ein harmloses wirklich süßes Mädchen ^^ ich wusste gar nicht das du ein piercing hast ;) sehr männlich   
R:Fertig? Ich hab sogar zwei und ich liebe sie ^^sie gefallen wir sehr gut   
A:Mir auch ^^ Dann einmal einsteigen die Dame   
R: Du hast ja wirklich nen Mustang  
C: Als würde ich damit Lügen   
Er hielt mir die Tür auf und wir fuhren los direkt in die Stadt zu einem riesigen Hochhaus, is das ein Hotel? Es war unglaublich und sicher mega teuer ,ich fühlte mich so fehl am platz …wir gingen durch eine riesen Lobby zu einem Großen Fahrstuhl mit dem Fuhren wir hoch zum Dach … Da waren so viele Menschen wir waren auf dem weg zum Außenbereich dann sah ich Dad … ich erstarrte völlig durcheinander stand ich einfach da Cifer bemerkte meine Verwirrung und brachte mich raus er schaute mir tief in die Augen und wischte tränen aus meinen Gesicht die ich nicht mal bemerkte   
C:hey nicht weinen alles wird gut   
R:Der Kerl eben das war mein Dad ,was macht der hier … und wer war die Frau?!  
C:Eine hoch angesehene Richterin , das muss schwer sein es so zu erfahren   
R:Sollange is Mom doch noch gar nicht tot  
C: Tut mir leid … das Weiß ich nicht ,aber bitte hör auf zu weinen das macht mich traurig   
R:Entschuldige bitte ^^ wir sind doch wegen dir hier ^^ ich werde mich jetzt zusammenreißen   
C:Du bist stark ^^ das mag ich so an dir   
R:Haha sehr lustig   
Er brachte mich wieder zum lachen nebenbei wurde die Dame seiner Begierde auf uns aufmerksam .  
Ar: Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich dir Cifer, eine hübsche Begleitung hast du da  
C:Hallo Arth hab dich gar nicht kommen sehen , Das is René sie is wahrlich schön ^^   
Einfallsreich ^^“ Ich lächelte ganz freundlich und entschuldigte mich kurz um Getränke zu holen die waren auch nicht so schwer zu finden ich begegnete ein paar reichen Männern die wohl sehr einsam waren und eine schwäche für junge hübsche Dinger wie mich hatten ich wurde von zwei Männern gepackt die sich an mich drückten und zitternd meine haut berührten ich versuchte mich zu wehren ich trat ich biss und versuchte zu schreien ich konnte mich kurz los reißen und wollte raus sie holten mich aber schnell wieder ein und hielten mich fester ich dachte das wäre es jetzt … ich war ganz allein und ergab mich letztendlich dem Schicksal ich schloss meine Augen um das elend nicht zu sehen …dann wurde ich los gelassen und spürte frische Luft   
C: hey bist du okey?haben die Geier dir weh getan?  
Ich konnte nicht antworten ich war einfach nur froh … das er da war ich sackte zum Boden er hockte sich zu mir und nahm mich in den arm   
C: Es tut mir leid … ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen … ich bring dich nach Hause   
R: Nein nein is nicht nötig .. ein Taxi reicht du hast doch jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit   
C: Die hab ich auch danach noch   
Er fuhr mich nach hause und Entschuldigte sich während einer Umarmung noch mal ich lächelte ihn an   
R: Mach dir kein Kopf mir geht’s gut ^^Viel glück mit Areth   
C: Danke ^^Ich halte dir den Rückenfrei versprochen   
R:Haha das brauch ich nicht ^^ gute Nacht  
Er fuhr und ich ging in mein Zimmer dort wechselte ich die Hose zu einer Jogging Hose und ließ mich ins Bett fallen   
Morgen muss ich wieder zu Vanitas…


	13. Woche 2 Samstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG ENTHÄLT GEWALT UND SEXUELLE ÜBERGFRIFFE

Ich wachte auf mummelte aber noch in der decke .Wird Dad heute da sein ? Rede ich mit ihm? Sollte ich ihn zur redestellen Nein wie sollte ich auch erklären das ich dort war und warum ich da war .Mom is vor vier Jahren gestorben so lang fühlt es sich gar nicht an ….Ich beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und zog mir was schönes an ^^ Dad war nicht zuhause ..was auch sonst ^^* ich lief und Rauchte drei Zigaretten bevor ich vor Soras Haus stand ich klingelte und Vanitas machte die Tür auf   
V:Sora is nicht Zuhause ^^  
R:Nicht schlimm ich wollte zu dir   
V:Da freu ich mich ^^dann komm doch rein   
Ich folgte ihm wieder rein und in sein Zimmer er setzte sich auf sein Bett und grinste  
V:Wie war deine Woche?^^  
R:Erlebnissreich und deine ?  
V:Ruhig ^^Aber doch auch etwas einsam vielleicht solltest du mich öfter besuchen ;)  
R:Tut mir leid dafür fehlt mir die zeit ^^“  
V: So jung und so viel zutun ^^  
R:Ja ziemlich ^^ ich nehme an du weißt warum ich eigentlich hier bin   
V:Natürlich weiß ich das ^-^ hast du deine Box mit?  
R:Hab ich   
Ich gab ihn meine box und er füllte sie gab sie mir aber nicht   
V:Meinen preis kennst du ja ^^allerdings möchte ich ein bisschen mehr ;)  
Damit hab ich tatsächlich gerechnet … Dachte ich. Ich nickte er setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und klopfte auf seinen schoss. Ich zögerte kurz ging dann aber doch ein paar schritte auf ihn zu den Rest zog er mich so wie ich auf seinem schoss saß begann er mich wild zu küssen und mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken runter zum hintern ich zuckte zusammen er grinste und biss mir auf die Lippe  
V:Du bist wirklich schön ,und so schüchtern …schon doof wenn man süchtig is nicht war   
Ich sagte nichts ,ich fragte mich nur wie viel mehr er wollte … Er küsste weiter biss mir in den hals …als er saugen wollte stieß ich ihn weg   
V: Das magst du also nicht hu^^leg dich hin   
R:Wieso?0.0  
V:Weil ich Spaß mit dir haben will ^^Warum wohl du Unschuldsengel   
Er drehte mich aufs Bett und stütze sich über mich er küsste mich wieder und fuhr mit seiner Hand über mein bauch Richtung hüfte …ich stieß ihn wieder weg   
R:Nein   
V:So^^ wenn du keinen Spaß willst okay ^^ aber meinen nimmst du mir nicht   
Er schaute mich so ernst an …Er legte sich neben mich zog seine Hose runter und legte meine Hand an sein Glied ,dann küsste er mich wieder .Ich tat was er wollte… aber das schien ihm nicht genug zu sein er zog mich zwischen seine beine und drückte meinen Kopf zu seiner hüfte   
V: Blasen^-^ Dann bekommst du deinen Stoff  
Ich fühlte mich so erbärmlich erbärmlicher denje … aber ich tat es … Als ich es hinter mir hatte küsste er mich nochmal und drückte mir die box in die Hand. Ich rannte aus dem haus und warf fast Sora um   
S: Riku alles okay?  
Ich antwortete nicht . Ich drehte mich nur kurz um da stand der Teufel in der Tür und Grinste abartig Winkend .Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah zu das ich heim kam .Zuhause lies ich mir ein Bad ein als ich in der Wanne saß begann ich zu weinen …Ich bin das letzte. Es gab nur ein weg mich etwas rein zu waschen Ich nahm mir Dad’s Rasiermesser und schnitt mir stück für stück die arme auf …offene wunden im Wasser ergeben ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl ich beobachtete stur das Farbenspiel .Ich Weiß nicht wie lang ich in der Wanne war … aber als ich raus ging zitterte ich in heißen Wasser. Ich machte mir nicht die mühe mich anzuziehen ich legte mich einfach ins Bett und legte mir ein paar schwer verdiente Blätter auf die Zunge ich lag die ganze zeit im Bett ab und zu rauchte ich eine bis ich dann beschloss schlafen zu gehen


	14. Woche 2 Sonntag

Ich bewegte mich nur wenn es nötig war Ich aß nichts ich habe lediglich etwas Wasser zu mir genommen …ich fühlte mich zu schwach irgendetwas zu machen …ich bin erbärmlich, dreckig und abscheulich . Ich bin ein widerlicher Junkie . Ich brauche das zeug nicht um essen zu können , nein ich brauche es um klar zu kommen … Mein Aschenbecher quälte langsam über . Ich werde einen wichtigen Entschluss treffen


	15. Woche 3 Montag

Ich zwang mich aufzustehen und zog mir was an .Im Spiegel war ein Trauriges Skelett, ich schlug ihn Kaputt … meine Hand blutete ich nahm meine Schlüssel und fuhr zu Axel‘s Praxis . Er war der einzige der mir jetzt noch helfen konnte . Allerdings machen Therapeuten erst später auf ich setzte mich vor die Tür und versuchte nicht den stimmen zu lauschen aber sie waren so laut … ich spürte die wärme meiner Tränen darauf hin krallte ich mir in die wunden …Es half nicht mehr … dann spürte ich eine warme Hand an meinem Arm sie half mir beim aufstehen als ich hoch blickte schaute ich in schockierte Augen  
A: Wie lang bist du schon hier ?Du müsstest doch in der schule sein …is irgendwas passiert?..gehen wir erst mal rein ^^*   
Er war verwirrt verständlich wir gingen in die Küche wo er erstmal einen Tee Kochte ich legte ihm die Box auf den tisch … ich werde das zeug nie wieder nehmen …Er schaute mich weiter fragend an und setzte sich mir gegenüber   
R:Ich bin eine erbärmliche Enttäuschung…   
A:Sag doch sowas nicht.. was is den überhaupt passiert?  
R: Was passiert is… Ich habe dich Enttäuscht … ich habe etwas sehr schreckliches getan um das zu bekommen … Ich bin so wiederwertig   
A: Jeder macht Fehler   
R:Nicht solche nicht für diesen preis … ich habe den Falschen Personen vertraut , ich habe nicht auf deine Warnungen gehört und so viele Fehlentscheidungen getroffen   
A: Das mag sein ,aber du machst es wieder gut ^^ weißt du auch wie ?   
R: Wie?  
A:Ganz einfach ,du bist hier und das von ganz allein . Du redest über die Belastung Vertraust es mir an und händigst etwas aus das dir nicht gut tut aus freien stücken .Das war ein sehr großer schritt ich bin sehr stolz auf dich ^^  
Diese worte … Die stimmen wurden leiser ,es fühlte sich gut an das von ihm zu hören   
A: Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen okay?  
Wir gingen in dem Raum mit dem Bett ich sollte die arme frei machen und mich hinlegen , ich hörte und zeugte ihm meine Schande er säuberte die wunden einige musste er sogar nähen er verband alles und verdunkelte den Raum .Als ob ich jetzt schlafen würde ^^* Er bat mich die Augen zu Schließen und an den schönsten Tag zu denken . Erst sah ich nichts dann wurde es allmählich Grün ich hörte Vogel Gesänge und das plätschern eines Baches ich hörte etwas auf mich zu renne ich richtete meinen Blick nach vorne ich stand im Wald June rannte an mir vorbei und bellte fröhlich Axel Kam dann lächelnd hinterher ,wir schauten uns den Sonnenuntergang an auf den weg zurück legte er mir seine Große Jacke über die schultern und sein arm um mich …Das Bild verblasste und ich hörte dumpfe schritte dann ging eine Tür auf und kurz darauf wieder zu vereinzelte Schritte kamen näher und die Tür ging auf   
A:Schön du bist wieder wach ^^Ich wollte dich grade wecken   
R:Wie lang war ich weg 0.0  
A:Ganze zwei stunden ^^ ich hab dich für heute in der schule Entschuldigt   
R:Praktich Doc ^^ sehr praktisch   
A: tzja ^^ na komm steh auf wir müssen los ^-^  
R:Wohin den?  
A: Kurz zu mir mit June raus   
R:Okay ^-^  
Ich stand auf und folgte ihm zum Auto wir fuhren ein ganzes stück bevor wir vor einem Großen Fachwerkhaus hielten wir liefen nach hinten zum Garten und er lies June raus   
A:Könntest du sie etwas beschäftigen ? Ich muss ganz kurz noch etwas erledigen   
R:Kein Problem ^^   
Er ging rein und ich grinste June an   
R:Willst du spielen?^^  
Sie sprang mich an leckte mir ins Gesicht und rannte los ,ich rannte ihr eine weile hinterher dann spielten wir Tauziehen, Sie gewann ^^“ Nach einer weile kam Axel mit einem Tablett auf die Terrasse Er hatte Tee gemacht und irgendwas unter einer Metall Glocke , als er alles hingestellt hatte rief er mich zu sich also setzte ich mich zu ihm an den tisch   
A:Vertraust du mir?  
R:Vielleicht^^  
A: Mach die Augen zu und den Mund auf ^^  
Da ich Weiß das er mir niemals schaden wollen würde Schloss ich meine Augen und öffnete den munde .Er legte etwas Rundliches auf meine Zunge und drückte sanft mein Kinn hoch   
A:Und jetzt Kauen ^^  
Ich war etwas skeptisch machte die Augen wieder auf und begann zu kauen es war kühl eine relativ feste Konsistenz ich schaute ihn verwirrt an   
R: Was war das?  
A: Hat‘s geschmeckt?^^   
R:Hat es   
A:Is dir schlecht?  
R:Jetzt wo du es sagst …Nein   
A:Sehr gut^^ es war ein Sushi Röllchen ^^   
R:Hast du noch mehr davon?*-*  
A:Hab ich ^^ Ich dachte mir das du ja irgendwas essen musst ^^ Also hab ich Sushi gemacht ich dachte mir da es kein Geruch hat dürfte es gehen   
R:Kein Reiz ^-^ du bist clever   
A:Manchmal^^  
Wir aßen dann gemeinsam Sushi   
R: Du hast es wirklich schön hier   
A:Ich habe Lang auf dieses Haus gewartet ,hier werde ich alt ^^  
R:Bist du doch schon ^-^  
A:Du bist ganz schön Frech^^“  
R:Ein bisschen necken schadet dir nicht^-^   
A:Da geb ich dir recht ^^immerhin Weiß ich jetzt das du dich hier wohlfühlst ^^   
R:Is das so ?  
A:Man lernt so viel wenn man die Menschen beobachtet Mimik und Gestik sagen mehr als tausend worte   
R:Nie drüber nach gedacht   
A:Achte mal drauf^^  
Wir tranken unseren Tee aus und gingen mit June spazieren , die Umgebung war so wunderschön so natürlich viele bäume Felder und ein See an dem wir halt machten June ging Baden und wir starrten den See an ,ich brachte kein wort über meine Lippen .Ich genoss einfach den Moment die Landschaft die Luft, die Gesellschaft .. natürlich konnten wir nicht ewig bleiben als wir zurück am haus waren ging langsam die sonne unter er brachte June ins haus und öffnete das Auto   
A:Ich fahr dich zurück okay^^  
R:Ja , es war wirklich schön   
A:Du bist immer herzlich willkommen ^^ verrat es keinen aber die Balkon Tür is nie abgeschlossen . June würde sich sicher freuen   
R:Das is lieb danke   
Es machte mich tatsächlich traurig zu fahren als ich dann endlich zuhause war, war alles dunkel … ich kochte mir einen Tee ließ den Abend mit einen Horrorfilm enden


	16. Woche 3 Dienstag

Ich stand auf und fuhr zur schule Sora hatte Kairi für sich gewonnen sie liefen Hand in Hand nichts Ahnend ^^ich zerstörte die Stimmung indem ich sie von hinten ansprang   
R:Na ihr Turteltauben ^-^  
S:Guten morgen Riku ^-^  
K:Wo warst du gestern ?  
R:Ich hab mich einfach nicht gut gefühlt ,Kairi entschuldige bitte mein verhalten von Freitag  
K: Schon gut ^^ diese Ehrlichkeit hab ich gebraucht   
S:Hat mir sehr geholfen ^-^   
K:Baka !  
R:Ich freu mich für euch ^-^  
Sie strahlten ^^ich war wirklich froh ^^ weniger froh war ich über eine Klassenarbeit und zwei Test’s in der pause wurde ich etwas nervös mein Magen machte mich verrückt aber ich hatte angst etwas zu essen also verdrängte ich den Hunger mit einer Zigarette Sora und Kairi waren damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig aufzufressen . Ich fühlte mich so fehl am platz ^^* Als die schule dann endlich rum war fiel mir auf das weiter nichts auf mich wartete ich beschloss zu June zu fahren Axel sagte ja sie würde sich freuen ^^*War ein komisches Gefühl auf ein „Fremdes“ Grundstück zu gehen während der Besitzer nicht da is . Ich ging in den Garten und öffnete die Balkontür   
R:June!?  
Ich hörte wie sie angerannt kam ich wartete auf der Terrasse auf sie , es wäre auch unhöflich einfach rein zu gehen . June war so froh sie hörte gar nicht auf mein Gesicht abzulecken Ich schmuste lang mit ihr ich schwöre meine Finger Glühten   
A: Hey ^^ hab dein Motorrad gesehen :D hätte nicht gedacht das du so schnell Sehnsucht hast ^^  
R:Hey schon Feierabend?^^ ich hab natürlich an deine worte gedacht^^das die arme June alleine is   
A: Sie genießt es meistens liegt faul im Bett xD Aber wenn du schon mal da bist können wir ja gemeinsam spazieren gehen^^  
R:Sehr gern ,darf ich sie heute halten?  
A:Warum nicht^^  
Ich war stolz wie Bolle als June bei mir an der Leine Lief .Ich war glücklich .. es fühlte sich deutlich besser an als jetzt wieder alleine rum zu sitzen .Kurz bevor wir wider am Haus waren begann mein Magen mega Laut zu knurren   
A:So hungrig ?  
R:Ich hab mich noch nicht dazu überwinden können …  
A:Das is nicht so gut ,dann werden wir gleich mal zusammen Kochen^^  
R:Du bist wirklich nett   
A: Manchmal ^^  
Es war das erste mal das ich sein Haus betrat . Es war genau so schön wie von Außen gemütlich warm aber doch modern . In der Küche legte er alles zurecht Brettchen Messer Eine Große Schüssel Gemüse käse   
A: Einmal klein Schneiden bitte ^^  
Gesagt getan Ich schnitt Gurke Salat Paprika Möhren und Käse Er machte in der Zeit ein wirklich gut aussehendes Dressing . Dieser Mann schafft es sogar Salat gut aussehen zu Lassen ^^*   
R:Das sieht mega lecker aus   
A:Ist doch nur ein Salat^^Ich muss wieder einkaufen ^^*   
R:Dabei hast du so viel 0.0  
A:Ich bin sehr Wählerisch^^das was jetzt größtenteils noch da is, is für June   
R:Du kochst für June ?  
A:Klar ^^ für mich alleine wäre ja sinnlos   
R:Finde ich gut^^ Dad würde mich köpfen wenn ich ein Haustier hätte und dann noch kochen würde um es zu füttern   
A:Dein Dad mag keine Tiere ?  
R:Nope er meint das wäre zeit Verschwendung  
A: Komisch aber manche Menschen denken eben so   
R:Dafür bekommt June meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit^^  
A:Sie tut dir wirklich gut ^^ Sie schätzt dich sehr   
R:ich sie auch ^-^ könn wir die Sitzung morgen hier machen?   
A:Warum nicht ^^ dann fährst du nach der schule her ich komm dann wieder nach   
Ich Lächelte ihn an , es war ein ehrliches aufrichtiges Lächeln . Ich fühlte mich für einen Augenblick frei. Nachdem essen räumten wir die Küche auf und gingen raus eine Rauchen die Sonne ging langsam unter , die Aussicht war so unbeschreiblich schön diese ruhe…einfach Wow Nach der Zigarette ging Axel wieder rein ich hörte im Hintergrund den Fernseher ich blieb jedoch starr draußen stehen bis ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte und leicht erschrak  
A:Komm mit rein, es wird doch kalt hier draußen  
Ich nickte bloß und ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer wir schauten dann Game of Thrones , ganz schön verwirrend ^^“ und wer da nicht alles mit wem schläft oder wer nicht alles wen töten will … Bei 20 Uhr machte ich mich auf dem Heimweg kaum zu hause ging es gleich ins Bett


	17. Woche 3 Donnerstag

Der Geruch von Eiern und Speck weckte mich ich blickte müde zu meinem Wecker 5:45Uhr …wer is den so wahnsinnig um die zeit zu braten? Ich stand auf zog mich an und wollte runter auf der Treppe blieb ich starr stehen , eine Fremde Frau stand in unserer Küche…Sie drehte sich irgendwann um und Lächelte mich an   
M:Guten Morgen^-^ Na hast du Hunger^-^?  
R:Wer sind sie und was machen sie hier ?  
M:Ich bin Marie und mache Frühstück^^ komm doch runter dann können wir reden   
Ich hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust aber runter musste ich ja sowieso, sie stellte Teller auf den Tisch ich setzte mich und Dad kam dazu   
D: Na du Rumtreiber , wo waren wir den gestern?   
R: Nach meiner Sitzung mit freunden unterwegs, was macht sie den hier ?Und wer is das ?  
D:Das is Marie sie ist seit längerem meine Freundin , nun da wir beschlossen haben das wir Heiraten werden wollte ich sie dir nun vorstellen   
R:Du Scherzt oder?  
D: Nein mein voller ernst , du bist mittlerweile alt genug .Und ich war lang genug alleine   
R: Dad ich bin noch nicht soweit…   
D: Deine Mutter is jetzt schon sehr lange nicht mehr bei uns … und es soll auch nicht von heute auf morgen perfekt klappen aber ich will das du ihr eine Chance gibst   
Mein Magen drehte sich ich stand auf und rannte ins Bad der versuch es zu unterdrücken scheiterte .Nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte nahm ich mein zeug und fuhr zur schule Da tat ich so als wäre nie was gewesen ,wir bekamen unsere arbeiten wieder   
Sora war über glücklich ^^ er schrieb zwei mal Zweien und eine eins .In der pause Rauchte ich meine letzte Zigarette   
R: Müsst ihr eigentlich wirklich die ganze zeit Rummachen?  
K:Stört es dich?  
R:ja! hätte ich sonst etwas gesagt   
K:Wie wäre es wenn du dir endlich mal ne Freundin suchst dann wärst du nicht so neidisch   
R:Neidisch?  
S: Kairi , lass ihn in ruhe . Er hat recht wir haben wirklich übertrieben   
K:Echt jetzt?  
S:Ja echt jetzt ,er is immerhin unser Freund ^^wir haben doch noch mehr als genug zeit   
K: Na dann bist später ich geh essen   
R:Sorry jetzt is sie sauer …  
S:Kein ding das is sie öfter ^-^  
R:Wie ist es den so?  
S:Sehr viel anstrengender als Gedacht .Aber ich hab definitiv mehr Ausdauer ^-^   
R: Soviel wollte ich dann doch nicht wissen^^“  
S: Ach komm ^^ du hast sicher auch schon in das Thema rein geschnuppert ;)   
R: Noch keine zeit für gehabt so wichtig is mir das nicht   
S:Mit jemanden zu schlafen is sehr befreiend ^^ du kannst quasi stress abbauen ^^*  
R: Ich warte einfach noch auf die Richtige Person , Möglichkeiten hätte ich mehr als genug gehabt ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit …  
S: Keiner kann dich zwingen ^^ Na wenn hättest du alles haben können?  
R: Die meisten kennst du doch ^^*   
S: So viel verschenkte Möglichkeiten^^* und du hast es nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen… wie machst du das   
R: Is so ne Reaktion , es passiert einfach in dem fall eben nicht ^^*  
Sora wirkte etwas neidisch ,in der Klasse Klebte Kairi wieder an ihm , womöglich findet er sie nun nicht mehr so toll xD Nach der schule wollte ich so schnell wir möglich zum Motorrad  
K: Was machst du eigentlich in deiner Freizeit ?  
R: Ich bin Verabredet^^  
S:Warum hast du vorhin nichts gesagt? Mit wem?  
Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen …xD   
R: Mit einer Wunderschönen Lady ,Namens June  
K: Wie is sie den?  
R: Manchmal ein bisschen Faul aber doch auch sehr sportlich agil Sie wird aber wirklich sauer wenn ich zu spät komme ^^   
S:Also hast du vorhin gelogen?  
R:Nein ^^ ein Normales Freundschaftliches Treffen . Kein Rum geknutsche ^-^ also bis morgen   
Das hab ich gebraucht xD kaum aus der Stadt raus fühlte ich mich frei . Ich ließ June raus und setzte mich auf dir Treppe June Flitze kurz durch den Garten bevor sie zu mir kam und sich auf meine Beine legte .Ich Kraulte ihr durchs Fell ,sie gab mir etwas halt und ich fühlte mich besser bald darauf kam Axel nach Hause   
A:Wieso nur wusste ich das du hier sein würdest ^^  
Er Lächelte und warf mir eine Schachtel Zigaretten zu   
R :..Danke… aber das kann ich nicht annehmen   
A:Nun wenn du das nicht kannst ,muss ich diesen leckeren Käsekuchen wohl ganz alleine essen^-^  
R:Überredet ^^ ich helfe dir   
Er is so nett >~< Wir aßen dann zusammen den mega leckeren Kuchen ich erzählte ihn dann von meinen guten arbeiten er musste lachen „Intuition“   
A:Riku?^^ Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich   
R: Du bist zu gut zu mir…  
A:Du verdienst es   
R:Nein… ich bin einfach nur schrecklich   
A:Wie kommst du darauf?  
R:All das was ich bis jetzt getan habe …  
A:Jeder kommt mal an diesen Punkt . Dann wäre ich mit meiner Vergangenheit auch ein schlechter Mensch . Aber es gibt so viel schlimmere Leute die sich nicht bessern oder es jemals könnten Mörder,Vergewaltiger,Zuhälter.   
R:Du bist doch aber einer der Guten  
A: Jetzt aber ich hab früher viel scheisse gebaut ^^ Ich habe harte Drogen konsumiert Walross Leute Verprügelt ich hab meine Eltern bestohlen um den Dealer zu bezahlen ,hätte mir nicht jemand geholfen wäre ich wahrscheinlich immer noch ein arsch . Aber ich hab es geschaft ich hab mich geändert , du bist auch grade dabei dich zu ändern deinen weg zu finden .  
R: Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet..  
A: Gibt es heute einen besonderen Anlass warum du so neben dir stehst   
R:Nein nichts   
ELENDER LÜGNER!  
A:Willst du wieder mit in den Wald?  
R:Ja gerne   
Am Auto grinste er mich an   
A: Hier fang!^-^  
Er warf mir die Schlüssel zu ich schaute ihn fragend an   
A: Du Fährst heute^^ Ich hab keine Lust ^^   
R: Wirklich*-*wie cool   
Nach meiner Prüfung bin ich nur Motorrad Gefahren . Dad hat mich nie mit seinem Auto Fahren lassen …Das er mir so vertraut … machte mir ein schlechtes gewissen irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus  
R: Ich hab dich angelogen… es tut mir leid !Mein Dad hat jetzt eine neue Freundin ,er hat sie mir quasi vor die Füße geworfen Den ersten Abend wo er tatsächlich mal zuhause is … Ich bin gestern Abend über ihre schuhe gestolpert , Er hielt es nicht mal für nötig mir zu antworten .Dann steht sie 5:45Uhr in der Küche und macht Eier mit Speck … Er hätte ihr wenigstens mal erzählen können das ich kein Fleisch esse … zu all dem übel musste ich mich wieder übergeben   
A:Halb so wild ^-^ immerhin redest du ja jetzt .Dein Dad übereilt das ganze definitiv ein wenig eine Vorwarnung und ein ordentliches vorstellen wären wohl besser gewesen .Immerhin bist du grade dabei dich selbst zu finden man sollte immer kleine schritte machen sonst kann es schnell passieren das man fällt . Jedoch ist er schon dabei das schwierigste von dir zu verlangen nun schauen wir das wir das gemeinsam überstehen^^  
R: Du hilfst mir?  
A:Was is das den für eine Frage ^^ Natürlich :D Du Bist übrigens ein begabter Fahrer ^^   
R:Danke >~< ich bin ewig kein Auto Gefahren   
A:Dann solltest du das wohl öfter machen ^^ immerhin rückt der Winter näher da muss man nicht unbedingt Simson Fahren  
R: Ach wo ^^ Ich hab nur die und solange sie geht , definitiv besser als laufen   
A: Zum Glück is Schnee in Tokio selten ,dennoch steht dir mein Auto gern zur Verfügung^^   
R:Cool^-^ Dann will ich dich aber auf der Sime sehen   
A:Oh Gott^^*  
R:Du kannst das ^-^ich Weiß es   
A:Na gut ^^  
Wir kamen dann heil an ^^* June lief ganz aufgeregt los wir liefen langsam hinterher . Mitten im Sommer macht er sich sorgen um den Winter ^^* manchmal blick ich bei ihm nicht durch xD Aber vielleicht muss ich das auch nicht ich versteh mich ja manchmal selbst nicht ^^*Eins Weiß ich ganz sicher Ich kann bei ihm einfach Ich sein …und fühlt sich einfach gut an .Der Wald erstrahlte in einem Orangenen Schimmer der Bach plätscherte und June stand majestätisch auf einer Anhöhe ich fragte mich was sie da beobachtete und ging ihr nach .Die Aussicht war so schön , es ging tief runter in der ferne sah ich es dann … ein Reh June lief dann plötzlich los und stieß mich fast den hang runter. Zu meinen Glück hatte Axel aber schnelle Reflexe und hielt mich fest . Ich konnte ihn nicht ins Gesicht schauen ..   
R: Danke…  
A:Nicht dafür ^^ alles okay?  
R:ja, bloß erschrocken   
A:Sicher?schau mich kurz an   
R:Is schon okay mir geht es gut   
Ich löste mich aus seinem griff und lief June Hinterher   
R:Kommst du oder willst du wurzeln schlagen?  
A:Schon auf dem weg   
Er klang niedergeschlagen ,war ich zu schroff …wir liefen ein stück in stille bis ich mich überwand mich zu entschuldigen   
R:Hey ehm…Tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ich hab …mich geschämt …dabei wolltest du nur helfen ,und ich Idiot fahre dich so an .  
A:Mach dir deswegen kein Kopf ^-^  
Als wir am Aussichtspunkt waren Rauchten wir eine June kam dann angeschlichen stellte sich zwischen uns und Schüttelte ihr Nasses Fell aus   
A: Bäh June ! Warum zum Teufel bist du nass !  
Man würde meinen sie würde ihn angrinsen .Der Anblick war Göttlich   
A: Ich hoffe du weißt das du heute Baden gehst Fräulein   
Sie legte ihre Tatze auf die Augen und ging wieder zurück   
A:Ich rede mit dir !0.0  
R:Geht sie nicht gern Baden?  
A:Draussen schon , drinnen eher   
Weniger .Manchmal is sie eine ziemliche Diva   
R:Temperamentvoll  
A:Wie ihr Besitzer ,sag es ruhig  
R:Du hast es selbst herausgefunden^^   
A: Du bist mir einer xD bleibst du heute zum Abendessen ?^^  
R:Was gibt es den^-^?  
A:Ich wollte Mozzarella Pizza backen   
R:Du kannst echt alles oder ?...  
A:Bis jetzt hab ich doch nichts besonderes gemacht ^^  
R:Ich bleibe gern ^-^  
Voller Vorfreude aufs Essen lief ich etwas schneller zum Auto June wartete schon Geduldig .Ich durfte auch wieder zurück fahren war mega cool auch wenn ich gern dem sitz etwas angepasst hätte ^^* Wieder beim Haus brachten wir June unten ins Badezimmer   
R:Wie wäre es ich wasche June und du machst Pizza ^^  
A:Meinst du, du bekommst das hin ^^*?  
R:Wird schon nicht so schwer sein ^^*  
A: Wenn du das sagst ^^viel Erfolg  
Er ging ich schaute June an und ließ Wasser in die Wanne .Als sie dann voll genug war   
R: Also June^^ sei ein liebes Mädchen   
Sie legte sich vor die Tür und tat so als würde sie schlafen .Ich hob sie halb hoch und stellte ihre Vorderbeine in die Wanne , das fand sie wohl gar nicht toll ^^* während sie ihre Hinterbeine nachzog sorgte sie dafür das sie mich ja nass spritzt . Sie ließ sich dann waschen beim abspülen war sie etwas ungeduldig und schlug ständig mit ihrem Schwanz um sich Ich trocknete sie so gut wie möglich ab und ließ sie raus danach machte ich das Bad trocken ^^* zum Schluss meine Haare   
A:Alles okay bei dir ?! Huch wie siehst du den aus ^^“   
R:Nass wie mit scheint ^^  
A:Warte ^^ ich schau mal ob ich was zum anziehen für dich finde   
Er ging raus kam aber kurz darauf wieder und reichte mir Sachen  
A:Ich warte dann in der Stube auf dich   
Voll das Lümmel Outfit xD ein wirklich schöner Grauer Pullover der mir viel zu groß war (aber irgendwie gefällt es mir^-^ eine enge Jogginghose und mega Flauschige socken die machten den Look natürlich perfekt ^-^ ich band meine Haare zu einem wildendud hoch und legte meine Nassen Sachen auf die Heizung . Als ich raus ging roch es nach Pizza ich fläzte mich auf die Couch und nahm mir ein stück   
A:Wie zuhause hu?  
R:Das Feeling is definitiv da xD Ich würde nirgendwo in Jogginghose rum rennen^^*   
A:Nicht mal zum Joggen?  
R:Ich geh nicht mit dir joggen xD !Niemals dafür bin ich viel zu Faul ^^*  
A:War doch nur ne frage ^^* aber steht dir besonders dieser dezent zu Große pulli^^  
R: Hey nichts gegen den !der is mega geil   
A:So^^* dann war es ja gut das du June gebadet hast   
R: Beim nächsten mal sagst du vorher das man quasi mit badet ^^*  
A:Der wink war ja da^^* schmeckt die Pizza?  
R:Ohja*-*Das wars wert ^-^Ich hoffe du weißt das wir den Rest des Tages jetzt auf der Couch verbringen mit diesen Verwirrenden GOT !^^  
A:Hat es dich doch in seinen bann gezogen?^^  
R:Etwas >~<  
Wir schauten dann bis halb 10 GOT Dann zog ich wieder meine Sachen an und ging zum Motorrad   
A:Du solltest so spät nicht alleine Fahren   
R: Fein, dann fährst du ^^   
Ich drückte ihn die , in die Hand und grinste .Er nahm ihn ohne zu zögern. Ich wünschte mein erster Start mit der Sime Wäre so elegant gewesen … ich setzte mich hinter ihn und klammerte mich an Ihn , es war ein seltsames Gefühl das ich nicht wirklich beschreiben kann   
… Vor dem haus drückte ich ihn eine Zigarette in die Hand und wartete mit ihm aufs Taxi . Diesen unnötigen weg auf sich zu nehmen nur um sicher zu gehen das ich unbeschadet ankomme ^-^ wirklich nett .Mit etwas wackligen knien ging ich dann rein … puh keiner da


	18. Woche 3 Freitag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG ENTHÄLT YAOI

Dad weckte mich an dem morgen ,ich hab mich mega erschrocken   
D:Morgen mein Sohn^^ ich möchte bitte das du dir heute etwas mühe gibst okay   
R: Was du verlangst is einfach zu viel   
Er schaute mich ernst an  
R: ich werde es versuchen .. aber kein Speck mehr   
D:Ich hab vergessen den punkt zu erwähnen   
R:Toll darf ich mich jetzt anziehen?  
D:Wir sehen uns unten   
Ich ließ mich nicht hetzen und machte alles in ruhe ^^umso weniger zeit ich mit ihr verbringen muss umso besser .Auf dem weg nach unten sah ich Koffer im Flur stehen   
R:Was sollen die Koffer hier ?   
D: in Maries Wohnung is ein großer Wasserschaden bis das behoben is wird sie mit ihrer Tochter hier wohnen   
R:Wofür gibt es den Hotels?  
D:Riku!ich hatte dich um etwas gebeten   
R:Du hast aber mit keiner Silbe erwähnt das die hier einzieht  
D: Benimm dich doch nicht wie ein kleines Bockiges Kind !Und jetzt is Schluss sie kommen   
Ich war schockiert als ich sah wer ihre Tochter war   
R:Naminé …  
N:Hi^^  
D:Siehst du gar nicht so schlimm   
Wenn er meint -.-Ich hab sie bis jetzt kaum war genommen das einzige mal war in der mall und da hat sie kein wort gesagt .Ich war dann gezwungen ein auf heile Welt zu machen und gemeinschaftlich zu frühstücken als ich dann zur schule wollte   
D:Nimm bitte Naminè mit zur schule   
R:Muss ich?  
D:Ja!  
Ich nahm sie dann ohne ein weiteres wort mit ,da angekommen spürte ich die merkwürdigen blicke … Sie stieg ab und ging ohne ein wort , konnte ich auch gut drauf verzichten  
K:Was hast du den mit der zutun?  
R:Warum so abwertend ,ihr wart doch freunde   
S:Die Betonung liegt auf wart ^^*  
K: Sie is einfach nur ein miststück  
R:Na da ^^* ich hab großartig nicht viel mit ihr zu tun ,sie wohnt nur momentan bei uns   
S:Wie das ?  
K:Sag nicht du hast was mit ihr   
R:Gott nein , ich hab doch gesagt ich hab nichts mit ihr zutun .Mein Vater hat nur was mit ihrer Mutter   
S:Bei dir is ja was los ^^*  
Wir gingen dann in den Unterricht Sora kniete sich mittlerweile richtig rein in der pause brauchte er etwas lob ^^  
R:Hey Sora^-^ du warst heute echt gut   
S:Danke ^-^ ich bin quasi nur noch am büffeln ^^Kairi macht echt drück aber ihre mittel sind unbezwingbar   
R:Ookey^^*  
S: hey ehm ..wegen Samstag …was war da mit Vanitas   
R:Was soll da gewesen sein  
Ich zündete mir hektisch eine Zigarette an …  
S:Warum warst du da, warum warst du so aufgelöst … wenn etwas war sag es mir . Ich weiß das mein Bruder ganz schön launisch sein kann   
R: Ich hatte noch ein paar fragen , seine antworten haben mir nicht gefallen …wir haben uns etwas gestritten . Mehr war nicht okay ich will nicht über Vanitas reden   
S:Er hat also scheisse gebaut … ich werde ihn nicht mehr erwähnen   
Ich hatte Panik das Sora alles wusste , selbst wenn er würde es doch niemanden erzählen oder … mein Handy Vibrierte und riss mich aus dem Gedanke eine SmS  
A:Wir treffen uns heute etwas später bei mir .Wir werden heute auf den Rummel gehen ^-^Keine Wiederrede! Kannst du dir das merken ;) bis später ^-^  
Rummel … was das wohl wieder is   
Ich hätte früher wohl mehr unter Menschen gemusst ^^* Sora starte mich fragend an   
S: Du besitzt ein Handy ,und ich hab deine Nummer nicht?!  
R: Is ne Seltenheit das ich das ding überhaupt mit habe xD   
S:Wer schreibt dir den da?^^  
R: oh ehm…June? Heute steht wohl Rummel auf den plan   
S:Oh wie cool ^-^Ich wünschte ich könnte da auch hin -.- aber ich habe leider keine zeit   
R:Was macht man da ?  
S: Ach du ^^Da gibt es quasi alles Riesenrad Fahrgeschäfte Gewinnspiele Gruselhäuser Spiegel Häuser viele Möglichkeiten zum essen und naschen und so viel mehr ^^ es is einfach mega cool mega laut und mega bunt ein riesen spaß  
R:Also heute lieber etwas Fetziges anziehen   
S:Wenn man auffallen will ;)Sie würde sich sicher freuen   
R:Möglich^^  
Würde es ihm überhaupt auffallen ,will ich das? Ihm auffallen … Nach der Schule fuhr ich heim und ging duschen ,was könnte ich anziehen ? Dann fiel mir der babyblaue Pullover ins Auge der wäre doch passend ^-^ dazu passt eine schöne schwarze skinny Jeans mit löchern xD Da noch 12 loch Springerstiefel drüber und Tada ^^ Fehlen nur noch die Haare Ich nahm die obere hälfte und band sie zu zwei kleinen Duds quasi wie Mickey Mouse Ohren die untere hälfte lies ich wie sie war halb offenes haar is mir immer am liebsten ^^ Und wenn ich schon mal meine Feminine Seite auslebe dann darf Wimperntusche nicht fehlen ich liebe lange Wimpern >~< zum Schluss schnappte ich mir seine Jacke und warf sie mir über noch mal kurz überprüfen dann fuhr ich los .Ich kam wie gerufen ^^*Er kam grade raus mit einer Zigarette im Mund er hatte sich ebenfalls ziemlich schick gemacht …Er trug eine enge schwarze Jeans und ein Mitternacht blaues Hemd ein wirklich gut riechendes Parfüm machte das Outfit perfekt Ich zog die Jacke aus und hielt sie ihm hin , er erstarrte kurz bevor er sich lässig durchs Haar fuhr   
A:Damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet ^^“  
R:So schlimm..  
A:Im Gegenteil! Du siehst toll aus   
R:Na dann >▪︎< auf zum Trubel   
A:Es wird dir gefallen^-^  
Er schmiss die Jacke auf die Rückbank und schon ging es los ,ich war so aufgeregt .Es wurde auch nicht besser als wir davor standen ..ich wusste nicht wo wir anfangen sollten ^^“Wir arbeiteten dann alles stück für stück ab . Achterbahn Wasserbahn Geisterbahn Spiegelhaus Spukhaus Autoskooter Kettenkarusell Snackbars x○ und Riesenrad bei Sonnenuntergang ,mega schön … dann kamen wir an einen Schießstand der einen mega tollen Hauptgewinn hatte jedoch war ich nicht gut genug für volle Punktzahl^^*Dabei wollte ich diese süße quirlig bunte Fledermaus wirklich haben … das machte mich traurig  
A:Was hast du den?  
R:Ich wollte so eine Fledermaus, ich bin aber zu schlecht dafür …  
A:Das ding da?0.0Das is doch niemals eine Fledermaus   
R:Klar es is zottelig hat spitze Ohren Flügel Spitze Zähne .Ich möchte es so gerne >||||<  
A: Na fein ,ich hol dir das ding ^^   
Er war wirklich gut und gewann mein Zottel ich war so glücklich ^-^ bis ich kalte Hände an meinen Bauch spürte ich war umklammert   
V: Na mein Hübscher, hast du Spaß ?;)  
R:Vanitaso.o … Nimm deine Finger von mir !  
V:Aber Schätzchen ich vermiss dich doch so   
R:Geh weg !  
A: hörst du schwer !  
Er zog Vanitas einfach weg und stellte sich mit bösen blick zu mir   
V: Du bist dann wohl der neue. Der beschissene Grund warum er nicht mehr zu mir kommt , eine weitere arme Seele die er scharf macht und fallen lässt ;)  
A:Wenn du nur so einen Blödsinn redest solltest du besser gar nichts sagen   
V: Wer zum Henker bist du eigentlich ? Wirklich der Lover? Neuer Dealer ? Oder einfach nur ein Stalker ?  
A: Ich bin Therapeut   
V:Wird ja immer besser xD warum tust du mir das an Baby ? Hängst mit so einem langweiligen Therapeuten rum ,du weißt das ich die Freuden des Lebens besser kenne ;)  
Er kam wieder näher   
A: Das is nah genug , du solltest meine Geduld besser nicht überstrapazieren   
V:Was den willst du mich zu Tode langweilen? Oder doch eher Hypnose ?Klangtherapie? Oh oder willst du über meine ach so schlimme Kindheit reden ?xD   
Vanitas fand das ganze ziemlich lustig und ging weiter auf mich zu Axels Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig er wirkte so kalt und Gleichgültig im nächsten Moment Boxte er ihm ins Gesicht Vanitas fiel zu Boden Axel schnappte ihn am Shirt und schlug auf ihn ein … Ich legte dann meine Hand auf seine Schulter und bat ihn aufzuhören ,er hörte sofort auf ,Vanitas schaute vom Boden zu mir auf und grinste   
V:Wirklich ein tollen Lover hast du da  
Ich Ignorierte ihn und ging Richtung Ausgang Axel blieb kurz stehen folgte dann aber doch .Diese Seite kannte ich gar nicht ..als wir dann im Auto waren schien er wieder ruhiger   
R:Zeig mir deine Hand   
A:Is halb so wild  
R:Zeig sie mir!  
Er reichte mir dann seine Hand sie war Blutig wurde Blau ,ich nahm mir ein Taschentuch und tupfte etwas das Blut ab danach streichelte ich etwas über die unverletzten stellen . So etwas hatte noch nie einer für mich getan …Als ich ihn in die Augen schaute Lächelte er und begann mich zu Küssen … es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl nicht wie mit Vanitas , es war schön…ich schloss meine Augen und ließ mich drauf ein sein griff war zärtlich die Küsse Leidenschaftlich er wechselte ab und zu zwischen Lippen und Hals ich spürte wie seine Hände meinen bauch berührten ein Kribbeln machte sich breit   
R:…nicht hier   
Er küsste mich noch einmal und hörte auf er startete den Wagen und führ los . Ich bin also wirklich bereit … Ich war die fahrt über so nervös ^^“ als der wagen dann letztendlich stehen blieb sprang mein herz sonst wohin   
A:Alles okay?^^  
R:..Ja ^^  
Ich stieg aus und ging zur Veranda ,er wirkte tatsächlich auch etwas nervös .Als wir dann im Flur standen nahm er meine Hand und führte mich hoch kurz vor der letzten stufe hob er mich hoch und küsste mich kurz darauf landete ich im Bett ich schaute ihn kurz in die Augen sie waren so intensiv er begann zu Lächeln da ich nicht wollte das er den Moment mit einem Lachanfall zerstört weil ich sicherlich rot wie eine Tomate bin >|||< biss ich ihn in den Hals gab ihn eine zärtlichen Kuss und biss ihn ins Ohr seine Hände wanderten wieder zu meinen bauch und schob den Pullover hoch er küsste meinen Bauch hoch zur Brust und zog ihn mir aus .Ich begann Dann Ihn mit Zunge zu küssen und knöpfte nebenbei sein Hemd auf als er es dann auszog blieb mir kurz der Atem Stehen ich starrte ihn einfach an ,er nutzte die zeit um meine Hose aufzumachen ich starrte weiter zog aber nebenbei meine Hose aus er machte seine ebenfalls auf und war sie schneller los als man schauen konnte .Er lehnte sich über mich küsste meine Brust meinen Hals und eh ich mich versah war ich nackt .Er war sehr geschickt bei dem was er tat … dann stoppte er ,ich schaute ihn verwirrt an   
A:Du bist ziemlich süß weißt du das , entspann dich jetzt okay ^-^  
Entspannen.. der is gut ^^*Ich atmete noch mal tief ein und versuchte locker zu sein er lächelte und gab mir vereinzelt Küsse , ich genoss jeden einzelnen ..dann spürte ich eine Art Druck … ich schloss meine Augen und Krallte mich in seinen Rücken … es waren so viele Gefühle auf einmal …Die Leidenschaftlichen Küsse und kleinen Bisse der Schmerz bei den Stößen die durch den Körper hallen gefolgt von der Explosion der Zusammenkunft …und der darauf folgenden Erschöpfung …ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und Lauschte dem Rassen seines Herzens


End file.
